Blood
by Arkaham
Summary: Suzaku es un detective que se ve envuelto en una misteriosa guerra tras descubrir un cadáver. Lelouch es un mesero y ¿una victima casual? AU yaoi
1. Rosa Roja

Hola, este no es mi primer fanfic, pero si el de esta serie. Este fanfic surgió a raíz de la lectura de otro, se llama "blood red kiss" se encuentra aquí mismo en . Les pido que sean indulgentes conmigo puesto que no cuento con un reader beta, asi que se imaginaran todo esta editado a mi propio criterio que sin duda dejo muchos errores, y aprovechando esta breves palabras les informo que más delante habrá yaoi, eso es un chico amando a otro chico y si no les gusta ya saben que hacer (digo a buscar otro fic de su gusto)O casi me olvido, como no he tenido internet desde hace ya dos semanas no prometo actualizaciones seguido, pero puedo darles un capitulo cada semana para su placer, y si les gusta el fi, pues me dicen.

Sumario:  
Suzaku es un detective que se ve envuelto en una misteriosa guerra tras descubrir un cadáver. Lelouch es un mesero y ¿una victima casual? AU +yaoi +

**Blood :dos rosas**

01: Rosa roja

¿Que se podría decir de las personas que te acompañan mientras bebes una taza de chocolate a la mitad de la noche fría esperando a que la radio sonara.? Suzaku permanecía sentado en el banco mirando fijamente su radio negra en espera d que algo pasara, sus cabellos castaños caían amables en su rostro mientras que sus ojos verdes miraban cada detalle de la pequeña radio de escasos11 centímetros de altura con todo y antena. Un accidente, un incendio, un robo, o hasta una persona perdida que le pidiera direcciones de como llegar al Royal Place Pendragon Hotel. Estaba aburrido, seriamente aburrido, lo único que ocurría en la calle era el suave sonido de las salchichas friendo en el carrito mientras el resto de la ciudad a la mitad de la noche dormía plácidamente.

Suzaku miró a su reloj nuevamente, pasaba de la medianoche, suspiró profundamente antes de estirarse y alejarse del banco, su abrigo negro ocultaba parte de su camisa blanca con corbata negra y sus pantalones obscuros combinando perfectamente.

"Es una noche lenta" pregunto el dueño del carro de los salchichas fritas y chocolate caliente.

"Es mejor así" sonrió Suzaku. "Una noche aburrida para mi es una noche placentera para las familias" El cocinero asintió girando las salchichas, el dulce aroma del tocino se elevo nuevamente.

"ah.... Preferiría estar en mi casa durmiendo" se quejó Rivalz bostezando.

Rivalz llevaba un abrigo semejante solo que en azul, sus cabellos emitían un brillo azulado y sus ojos azules seguían atentos las manos del cocinero, siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Entonces vamos a la jefatura, seguro que la capitana nos tendrá algo que hacer" comentó Suzaku retomando su lugar en el banco con un leve salto.

"No ni te atrevas Kururgi, estoy bien aquí. La capitana tiene ideas muy raras a estas horas" afirmó fuertemente Rivalz señalando un par de salchichas, que de inmediato el cocinero levantó y puso dentro de dos panes y comenzó a añadirles mas ingredientes.

"Vaya si sigues así, vas a necesitar otro cinturón nuevo porque el que te regale ya no va aquedar" se burló Suzaku.

El cocinero rió por lo bajito entregando las salchichas preparadas al detective.

"Mañana haré publicas las fotografiás de Artur" amenazó Rivalz después devoró la primera salchicha con genuina hambre.

"Oh no, eso si que no" sonrió Suzaku al tiempo que se preparaba para saltar encima de su compañero. Una voz femenina salio de la radia en tono urgente.

"Tenemos un 414 en el callejón 12 de la cuarta avenida, repito tenemos un..."

Ambos hombres se congelaron ante tal llamado, instante después Suzaku corrió hacia su automóvil estacionado justo frente a ellos, Rivalz dejo billetes al tiempo que devoraba la ultima de sus salchichas para después coger la radio y seguir a su compañero al auto.

Estaban tan solo a cinco cuadras del lugar del incidente, llegaron incluso ante que la ambulancia. Ambos en silencio se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la escena del crimen que estaba siendo acordonada por pocos policías, Suzaku pronto noto que sus caras estaban demasiado pálidas, sus ojos como ausentes y no muy lejos escuchó aun pobre hombre vaciar su estomago.

"Me da mala espina" susurró Rivalz.

Ambos detectives se adentraron en el callejón, dado su ubicación ninguna de las lamparas del iluminado publico alcanzaba a irradiar su luz dejando el lugar en perfectas penumbras, no había forma de saber si en el callejón había basureros o no, si había cosas o no estaba demasiado obscuro, Suzaku sacó su lampara de mano que siempre llevaba consigo oculta en su abrigo gris y comenzó a iluminar su camino. Un oficial aguardaba nerviosamente, a sus pies se encontraba ya la tela obscura cubriendo lo que debía ser cuerpo, su rostro parecía sereno pero sus ojos están desorbitados y sus manos juntas pegadas al pecho sosteniendo la lampara en el rostro del hombre, creando la ilusión macabra de un muerto estando de pie.

"Soy el detective Kururgi y este es mi compañero el detective Rivalz" su tono serio apenas alertó al hombre, Rivalz hizo un movimiento con su mano a modo de ignorar la actitud del pobre hombre y se arrodillo junto al cadáver cubierto.

Suzaku coló su mano en el hombre de su compañero a modo de advertencia, la sangre aun seguía brotando cálidamente del cadáver, escapando a la supuesta prisión de tela filtrándose lentamente por las pequeñas grietas del asfalto. Rivalz al ver el carmín liquido salto hacia atrás derrumbándose de espaldas en el frió asfalto, tardó un momento en levantarse y mirar a Suzaku como pidiéndole que él se hiciera cargo.

Suspiró y se agacho lo suficiente como para que sus dedos tocaran la tela, por unos momentos dudo en alzarla, nunca antes había sentido sus vellos de su nunca alzarse ni sentir que en la piel corriera un escalofrió tan extraño como ese que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aparto todo eso de su mente y alzó la tela.

"Bien bien no quiero que toquen nada" la voz de Cecil del grupo de criminaalogos resonó claramente haciéndole girar de inmediato y soltando al mismo tiempo la tela. Cecil llevaba su uniforme azul de trabajo con las siglas de su unidad, una minifalda ligeramente cubierta por una bata blanca de laboratorio y las mismas siglas, en la mano derecha llevaba un maletín con sus instrumentos mientras que en la izquierda ya con un guante de látex puesto cargaba el par del guante para la otra mano. Su porte distinguido la hacían verse guapa pese al uniforme y sus lentes en comparación la hacían ver mas como una estudiante metida en la biblioteca. "Ah detectives que bueno que llegaron" anunció alegremente "pero sera mejor que se alejen, no queremos otro caso desechado por contaminación de las pruebas" declaró ella mirando a ambos detectives, Rivalz se encogió de hombros y accedió silenciosamente a salir de la escena y perderse entre las luces de las patrullas al inicio del callejón, con tal gusto que Suzaku creyó que su compañero había dado saltos de gusto.

"Aun no he visto la victima" se disculpó Suzaku ante la experta, Cecil le sonrió cálidamente, y antes de saber que pasaba, Suzaku fue apartado un par de pasos por ella. Se repitió a si mismo: cada ves que ella esta en escena es mejor permanecer detrás.

Suzaku alzó la vista para tratar de ver el obscuro cielo de la noche y con suerte mirar las estrellas, pero no tendría suerte esta ves, tal cual había pasado desde el día que se había mudado a la capital Pendragon. A veces extrañaba su pequeña ciudad de Tokyo al otro lado del mundo.

"¡Por todos los santos!" Exclamó Cecil, Suzaku enfocó su vista en la joven investigadora mientras ella miraba fijamente hacia el cadáver, su mano temblaba nerviosamente mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía congelado del miedo. Suzaku solo tuvo que balancear su peso para obtener una mejor vista de lo que Cecil esta viendo.

El rostro del cadáver estaba sin piel, cada musculo estaba expuesto, las órbitas de los ojos vacíos emanando aun sangre, la piel del cuello en cambio seguía en su lugar, sin ser tocada, pero justo en medio de la traquea sobresalía monstruosamente un bulto, como si algo estuviese atorado allí dentro, la piel pálida brillaba intensamente con la luz blanca de su lampara. Suzaku tragó en seco ante el espectáculo, eso no debía ser lo que había asustado a los demás policías o a la misma Cecil que había visto mucha más sangre y cosas extrañas que todo el escuadrón junto. Dio un par de pasos a su izquierda evitando la espalda de la joven investigadora y sus ojos pudieron ver más allá del pecho de la victima. Al momento sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro y sus piernas perdían fuerzas. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

"Es lo más horrible que jamás haya visto" susurró Cecil dejando la tela caer y así cubriendo la maldad que del cuerpo emanaba. "Detective dígale a los camilleros cuando lleguen que vamos necesitar una bolsa especial" anunció ella.

------

En la jefatura de policía, la capitana Cornelia, una mujer joven de cabellos rozados y temperamento fuerte y duro evitaba mirar las fotografiás pegadas en una mampara mientras sus ojos se posaban en sus detectives, Suzaku desde su lugar sentado en uno de los escritorios leía el informe previo del forense.

"Quien lo haya hecho no tiene rastro alguno de humanidad" comenzó a hablar la capitana, todos dejaron de leer. "El laboratorio aun tiene mucho que investigar aún, nosotros nos vamos a enforcar en la identidad de la victima, se encontraron estos objetos y creemos que pueden conducir a la identidad de la victima" Levantó seis bolsas de plástico trasparente en cuyo interior había cuatro diferentes objetos, un bolígrafo, un libro, una tarjeta y un encendedor.

La capitana miró a sus agentes y les entregó las bolsas con los objetos. Rivalz miró los objetos y Suzaku revisó de nuevo el informe. Este sería un caso bastante exigente, un reto. Sonrió para si mismo, sabia que sus compañeros podían encontrar a cualquiera en donde sea con cualquier cosa.

"Investiguemos este" Levantó Suzaku la tarjeta, Rivalz le miró con entusiasmo, siempre lo hacia cuando su compañero tenia una buena pista. Sería muy fácil pensó.

Sus compañeros detectives tomaron los otros objetos y comenzaron a hacer sus investigaciones, Suzaku salio del edificio seguido de Rivalz un poco confundido pero entusiasmado.

"Creo que tuvimos suerte" Comentó Rivalz en el automóvil.

"Esperemos" Suzaku miró de nuevo la tarjeta. Un trozo de cartoncillo blanco en donde se apreciaba la palabra _Blood _en letras grandes y rojas, por detrás no había nada mas. Sin manchas ni torceduras, ni nada por el estilo que demacrara su perfecta blancura y su brillante texto.

"Debimos quedarnos en la oficina y averiguar a que se refiere la tarjeta" comentó Rivalz al tomar el objeto y mirarlo atentamente. "Podría ser una broma o el sello del asesino.. o"

"Mi instinto dice que se trata de un lugar" Respondió Suzaku encendiendo el automóvil y poniéndolo en marcha. Las calles de la capital a esas horas de la noche, casi las dos de la mañana estaban vaciás, no había una sola alma o luz aparte del alumbrado publico.

"¿Y tu instinto te dice donde esta ese lugar Blood?" preguntó Rivalz dejando la bolsa con la evidencia a la vista y al alcance, para después cruzarse de brazos.

"¿Recuerdas que el mes anterior en la televisión estuvieron dando unos anuncios muy raros?" Preguntó Suzaku al tiempo que giraba el volante.

"Si eran muy raros, pero que lindas chicas" Sonrió de oreja a oreja Rivalz recordando el anuncio de televisión.

"¿Y recuerdas el nombre que daban al final del lugar?" Volvió a preguntar Suzaku con una sonrisa.

Rivalz se quedo pensativo unos momentos luego sonrió y brinco en su asiento un par de veces. "Kururgi eres un genio, ¡Blood! El nuevo lugar de entretenimiento nocturno que abrieron sobre la avenida Charles"

"No soy genio" Suzaku volvió a girar haciendo que el carro entrara en una avenida más amplia, la presencia de mas carros y luces alegró el corazón de ambos pasajeros, al final de la avenida se apreciaba claramente las luces rojas del bar Blood.

------

Blood era el típico centro nocturno con un gigantesco letrero en su fachada, grandes puertas de cristal custodiada por mas de cinco hombres altos y anchos en trajes sastre negros y gafas, un pequeño tapete rojo y una enorme fila de personas esperando su turno a entrar.

Suzaku y Rivalz se miraron mutuamente un momento, no seria fácil la entrada al lugar. Dejaron su automóvil estacionado en la siguiente cuadra.

"Esto se va volver difícil" comentó Rivalz al caminar por la obscura acera iluminada suavemente por las luces blancas incandescentes y los tonos rojos del letrero de neón.

"Entramos, preguntamos y salimos" dijo Suzaku convencido de sus propias palabras.

En las puerta principal miraron a los cinco hombres que cuidaban celosamente la entrada. Una pareja discutía animosamente con ellos y detrás de ellos la fila iniciaba. Curiosamente el resto de las puertas estaban casi deshabitadas. Suzaku pudo ver tras el cristal de las puertas un pasillo adornado en blanco y oro, diferentes tipos de flores y plantas talladas en las paredes atenuados hermosamente por el vibrante rojo de la alfombra y la tenue iluminación.

"Puedo serviros en algo" Preguntó uno de los guardias, a diferencia de los otros, este usaba un traje blanco y una curiosa media mascara en su rostro, metálica con insinuaciones de plumas doradas elevándose al cielo. Su cabello negro con brillos azulados distorsionados probablemente por el baño carmín de luz, estaba peinado de raya a lado, haciéndole ver aun más elegante que los otros, mas distinguido y quizá mas letal. Este era Jeremiah, el jefe de seguridad de Blood.

"Nosotros venimos a investigar un caso de..." Rivalz comenzó con su explicación mostrando su placa dorada de policía, los ojos pequeños y anaranjados del guardia le miraron aburridamente, impacientemente, en sus gestos faciales se leía: _ojala esta noche acabe pronto_. Suzaku advirtió este pequeño detalle, mostró al guardia la bolsa de plástico con su evidencia, la tarjeta con el nombre en rojo impreso del lugar.

El guardia observó detenidamente la pieza de evidencia tras la barrera plástica, no había duda que era una de sus tarjetas, un cliente.

"Los acompañare dentro" susurró la respuesta. "no muestren su placa dentro, pregunten cuanto deseen pero váyanse pronto" simplemente explicó el guardia, giró rápidamente y abrió la puerta de cristal haciéndoles un gesto para que entraran primero.

Algunas personas de la fila comenzaron a levantar sus voces en son de protesta, maldiciendo gritando chillando. Todo a razón que llevaban horas esperando y ellos entraban como si nada. Rivalz sonrió para si mismo sintiéndose bien por tal drama.

Los detectives entraron al vestíbulo, seguidos inmediatamente por el guardia. Suzaku pudo admirar mejor el lugar, era aun mas impresionante por dentro que por fuera, las tonalidades violáceas daban un efecto glamour y sensualidad tan personales que casi se sintió desnudo por un momento. En esa estancia el silencio era perfecto, sensible y acompañado de un dulce aroma de rosas. Extraño pensó, era muy fuerte el aroma, penetraba en su mente sin piedad, pese a lo dulce que era.

El guardia pronto les indicó un camino a seguir, frente a ellos poco a menos de cuatro metros de la entrada se alzaba un muro hermosamente labrado con flores y enredaderas pintadas de dorado permitiendo un pasillo que se prolongaba tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda y al cabo de unos seis metros torcían en una curva ancha. Como si en el centro de Blood estuviese un gigantesco disco. Se aventuraron por el pasillo de la derecha siguiendo al guardia, el sonido de sus pasos mantuvo pensativo a los detectives memorizando cada detalle del lugar, Suzaku pronto advirtió que pese a que no habían girando las puertas de cristal ya no se veían a sus espaldas.

Los tres se detuvieron. El guardia les señalo hacia la pared, Rivalz miró consternado a Suzaku, solo parecía pared.

"Entiendo que sus preguntas se dirigirán a los empleados del lugar" les miró fríamente el guardia, Suzaku le sostuvo la mirada, el hombre era inteligente y bastante experimentado, quizá no era la primera vez que venían policías a hacer preguntas.

"Si efectivamente" respondió Rivalz nervioso.

"Esta puerta los acercara al bar" finalizó el guardia.

Ambos detectives miraron a la pared confundidos y luego al guardia. Él suspiró molesto, girando sus ojos hacia arriba. Dio un paso hacia la pared y empujó levemente la pared, esta sin esfuerzo reveló la puerta. Ambos detectives ofrecieron sus sonrisas al sentirse tontos en esa situación y agradecieron.

La puerta dejo escapar los rítmicos pulsos de la música del interior, y un aroma extraño que ninguno de los dos supo identificar en ese momento. El guardia les miraba exasperado, como queriendo volver a su puesto de trabajo lo antes posible, así que sin mas dilatación los dos detectives entraron y la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos al instante.

Blood por dentro era otro mundo, los muros se mostraban negros y había cientos de cortinas y lazos rojos sangre colgando, el espacio era amplio y circular, había arcos y estos parecían dibujar círculos dentro. En cada columna había rosas artificiales colgando así como enredaderas y viñas, algunas cortinas parecían separar los arcos creando pequeñas habitaciones, los muebles era mas bien del tipo sofá y diván, haciendo pequeños círculos a su vez con mesas céntricas circulares. Blood estaba lleno, podían oír las voces gritando entre ellas, la gente pasar rápidamente o bailar en los pequeños círculos al ritmo embriagante de la música entre las arcadas, un momento mas de adaptación a la obscuridad y distinguieron meseros corriendo de un lado a otro, una pista de baile en el centro ligeramente iluminada por luces multicolores. El aroma rancio se espeso en sus mentes, era una mezcla de inciensos, ajos quemados, algo de cigarro y alguna otra cosa extraña, Suzaku pensó que quizá se trataba de droga al sentir adormilados sus miembros por un instante.

"El aroma es delicioso" comento Rivalz alegremente. Pero para Suzaku se estaba volviendo algo incomodo. No le dio importancia. Se encaminaron hacia la barra que para su fortuna estaba justo a su lado derecho, no muy lejos la barra increíblemente permanecía desierta salvo por el barman.

"Buenas noches" anunció Rivalz con cierta alegría, instante después una chica, una mesera de cabellos rojizos aprecio y gritó su pedido tan rápido que ninguno de los dos agentes pudo distinguir que estaba pidiendo. Instantes después la chica se había esfumado.

"¿En que puedo servirles?" preguntó el barman, su cabello chino era sostenido por una banda roja, su uniforme negro era contrastado visiblemente por un mandil rojo con la leyenda Blood en blanco.

"Esto" Suzaku puso la bolsa de plástico sobre la madera mostrando la tarjeta antes de dar tiempo a Rivalz de sacar su placa que de todos modos sacó lentamente y la puso junto a la bolsa. El barman con un gesto lento devolvió la placa indicando que no había necesidad de mostrarla. Sonrió.

"Si es nuestra" dijo el barman sin esforzarse en gritar, la música era estridente, pero curiosamente la estructura de edificio permitía a ese lugar tener los volúmenes disminuidos considerablemente. Siguiente momento, la mesera pelirroja aparecióde nuevo y cantó de nuevo sus ordenes.

"Quiero dos Blood especiales, un mirtina y tres cervezas light"

"¿Karen es tuya?" preguntó el barman rápidamente antes de que ella desaparecia para satisfacer la orden. La mesera Karen se acercó a los detectives curiosa, y ellos le acercaron la tarjeta en silencio.

"No, debe ser de Lulu o de Villeta. Las mías son negras" respondió velozmente, una vez llena su bandeja Karen desapareció.

"wow" Rivalz siguió con la mirada a la mesera. "que lindos uniformes" comentó ausente. Karen llevaba puesto una minifalda negra con listones y organza, haciendo flotar la tela en cada paso, usaba un corseé negro de listones a juego y unas mangas que solo le colgaban de las manos dejando le los hombros libres presas de la imaginación morbosa de cualquier ser que entrara en contacto visualmente con ella.

"Blood no nos pide uniformes" La voz del barman sacó de sus pensamientos a Rivalz. "Podemos usar lo que queramos, incluso ropa de cama si así lo que queremos." explicó alegremente.

"¿Cada mesero tiene sus propias tarjetas?" Preguntó Suzaku.

"No son simple tarjetas detective" respondió el barman "Son como boletos por decirlo así, aquí en Blood una ves a la semana realizamos una subasta"

"Fascinante" Rivalz le prestó toda la atención.

"¿y que es lo que subastan?" continuó Suzaku.

"Subastamos una cita con cualquiera de nuestros meseros o de cualquier otro que trabaje en Blood" Al momento el barman se agachó y volvió y les presentó una tarjeta similar pero en verde pálido y sus letras en plata.

"¿Una cita?" Preguntó ahora Rivalz.

"Si se sorprenderían al ver que tanto esta dispuesta la gente por pagar una noche o un día con cualquiera de nosotros" explicó con unas sonrisa.

"Karen me dijo que querías verme Ohgi" la voz femenina asustó a ambos detectives, no habían notado el momento en que la mesera se había aparecido. Su ropa era muy diferente a la de Karen, llevaba un vestido blanco entallado al cuerpo, largo que hacia resaltar su silueta maravillosamente. Su cabello gris realzaba su piel obscura que a su ves realzaba el vestido blanco. Era una combinación hermosa y diferente.

"¿Es tuya?" El barman Ohgi le mostró la bolsa con la tarjeta y ella solo la miró rápidamente, extrajo de un bolsillo invisible una tarjeta de color violácea con texto en plata. "Entonces es de Lulu" razonó Ohgi.

La mesera desapareció al momento. Suzaku tomó nota de los colores de las tarjetas al igual que Rivalz aunque en su rostro aparecía felicidad al ver las meseras tan bellas.

"¿Lulu* será igual de bella?" Se preguntó Rivalz suspirando a lo que Ohgi carcajeo ampliamente.

"Ya lo verás" comentó simplemente el barman.

"Otra pregunta si me permite" La voz de Suzaku sonó un poco mas seria que la de su compañero. "¿Estas tarjetas como llegan al cliente?"

"Es fácil" Ohgi apoyó los codos en la barra y su rostro en sus manos. "Si tu quieres participar en la subasta de una cita con alguno de los que trabajamos aquí, por ejemplo Karen, quien es la mas popular por cierto, debes pedirle su tarjeta antes de la subasta, pones tus datos al reverso y el día de la subasta entregas la tarjeta, para evitar problemas las citas se hacen aquí en Blood donde estamos protegidos de gente morbosa" explicó en todo seguro y rítmico, como siempre hacia a algún nuevo cliente que preguntaba por las subastas.

"De que se trata Ohgi" una suave voz ronroneo en el otro extremo del bar. Al girarse Suzaku pudo apreciar a un mesero de cabellos negros y un poco desordenados, la piel pálida tanto que le parecía ser de mármol delicadamente tallado, ojos violetas tan intensos que sintió que dentro de su alma algo se desgarraba intensamente, sus facciones finas y delicadas, su cuerpo esbelto y elegante oculto tras un traje negro al estilo principesco británico de hacia dos siglos. Una visión elegante e irreal, hermosa y admirable.

"Estos oficiales quieren saber si es tuya esta" mencionó Ohgi alzando la bolsa con la tarjeta. Lulu avanzo hacia ellos. Suzaku distinguió guantes blancos en sus delgadas manos.

"Así parece" afirmó Lulu observando el objeto en cuestión.

"¿Podemos hacerle algunas preguntas?" Rivalz dio sonido a la pregunta dado el estado de Suzaku inadvertido de seguir asombrado ante tal belleza.

El mesero se volvió a ver a Ohgi y este pareció meditar un momento. Luego accedió con una simple afirmación de la cabeza, y su mano señalando hacia la izquierda.

"Karen te cubrirá" dijo tras otro momento de silencio, haciendo que el mesero suspirara profundamente. De entre sus bolsillos saco algunos papeles, que dejo sobre la bandeja y que el barman se apresuró a tomar entre sus manos y leer con cuidado dibujando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Espero que sea rápido" se quejó el mesero guiado a los detectives a través de las arcadas hasta llegar a la misma puerta por la que habían entrado hacia un par de minutos.

Al salir al pasillo nuevamente Los dos detectives notaron el aire mas fresco lleno del aroma dulzón de las rosas, de alguna manera el aroma lo recibieron alegremente y al menos Suzaku se sintió mejor con ese aroma, pero su mesero tenia el rostro cubierto con un pañuelo y les indico que le siguieran. Unos pasos a la izquierda y encontraron otra puerta disfrazada que les condujo a una habitación amplia forrada en rojo y dorado con muebles en rojo también, había grandes jarrones en la esquina, esbeltos de cerámica negra en cuyo interior resaltaban las plumas del pavo real. En el centro estaba una mesa con menús y una campanilla de cristal.

"Perdonen que les haya conducido hasta aquí" se explico el mesero Lulu masajeando su nariz con el pañuelo. "es el mejor sitio para hablar en privacidad y sin gritar"

"Es asombroso este lugar" declaro Rivalz revisando el lugar con clara curiosidad.

"¿Que desean saber sobre la tarjeta?" Fue al punto el mesero.

"Todo" Se adelanto Rivalz al ver a Suzaku en estado silencioso sin apartar la mirada del mesero.

"¿Y con todo se refieren a...?" El mesero estaba en disposición a darles cuanta información necesitarán aunque claro, parecía que tenía prisa por volver y hacer la entrevista breve.

"Bueno cual es su nombre, desde hace cuanto tiempo que trabaja aquí y a cuantas personas le ha dado su tarjeta" Elaboró Rivalz rápidamente, después se sentó en el sillón seguido de la mirada seria y fría del mesero, sacó una pequeña libreta de notas y un bolígrafo, parecía que su compañero estaba envuelto en alguna clase de hechizo y no podía escapar, aprovecharía para conducir la entrevista.

"Mi nombre es Lelouch Lamperouge, he trabajado como mesero en el Blood desde que se inauguro hace ya seis meses y hmm.... le he dado mi tarjeta desde entonces a trescientas personas aproximadamente" les respondió rápidamente.

Un silbido de asombro " eso si que es mucha gente" Comentó Rivalz. "Yo no puedo recordar a todos los miembros de la jefatura"

"Es un estimado" respondió de lo mas natural el mesero. "El jefe nos entrega un paquete nuevo de cien tarjetas cada ves que se acaba el anterior, voy en el cuarto paquete"

"Wow" rió Rivalz. "Pero cree...."

"¿Darle los nombres?" se adelanto Lelouch.

"¿Podrá? o..."

"No lo creo detective...." insinuó que en todo ese tiempo los dos declives no se habían presentando. Rivalz se sonrojo ante la falta de cortesía.

"Perdón perdón, Soy Rivalz Cardemonde y este es el detective Suzaku kururgi, normalmente habla más y es mas sociable"

"Entiendo" Se cruzó de brazos Lelouch, suspiró profundamente. Se le veía un poco preocupado y hastiado del rumbo que llevaba la pequeña charla.

"¿Entonces podrá darnos los nombres?" Preguntó curioso de nuevo el compañero de Suzaku.

"No lo creo, no por la política de la compañía sino que no me dedico a recordar nombres de clientes. Si esa persona era un cliente frecuente el dueño de Blood podría darles algo más concreto." Explicó el mesero. "¿Cree que pueda irme ya? El sueldo es una miseria y las propinas son las únicas que no nos hacen renunciar" se quejó abiertamente Lelouch.

"Si creo que es suficiente a menos que mi compañero quiera hacer alguna pregunta" Rivalz se levantó de un salto del sillón y corrió dando un rodeo para llegar al lado de Suzaku, y puso sus manos en los hombros de su compañero desde atrás. "Aunque lo dudo mucho, muchas gracias Sr. Lamperouge por su cooperación." Rivalz entonces comenzó a empujar a su compañero fuera de la habitación, sin que este opusiera alguna clase de resistencia.

Lelouch suspiró en cuanto la puerta se había cerrado. Habían sido preguntas muy extrañas para ser detectives, no habían mencionado la razón por la que vinieron a Blood ni tampoco como se hicieron de la tarjeta. Bajo la vista para meditar un poco antes de volver al trabajo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la cabeza de Rivalz se asomo. "¿Por donde se llegan a las oficinas del dueño?" Preguntó Rivalz con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

------

"Lulu, son las reglas de la casa, todo el que quiera trabajar en Blood tiene que hacerse a la idea de ser subastado cada miércoles" La voz del dueño sonó tras los suaves toquidos que el mesero produjo frente a una puerta al final de una larga escalera.

"Ya lo sé, pero esta ves hay dos caballeros que desean hablar con usted" respondió Leluoch mirando a los detectives. La sonrisa interminable de Rivalz a cada instante parecía hacerse mas grande mientras que su compañero parecía aun seguir inmerso en ese extraño comportamiento y de rigor silencioso que le provocaba dentro de su ser algo extraño.

"Pasen" La voz del dueño sonó nuevamente, un poco mas apagada pero sin perder su tono fuerte y autoritativo.

El mesero abrió la puerta indicando a los detectives que entraran Lelouch se dispuso a cerrar la puerta y regresar a su puesto de trabajo pero la voz del jefe "Lelouch" fue suficiente para hacerle quedar y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

"Soy Toudoh Kyoshirou, dueño y gerente de Blood, ¿En que puedo servirles cabaleros?" preguntó primero el dueño posando sus pequeños ojos negros sobre el mesero, que nuevamente adoptaba una pose seria cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirada lejos de todo.

"El detective Kururgi y mi compañero el detective Cademonde" Finalmente habló Suzaku. Lelouch giró con curiosidad para ver detenidamente al detective mientras hablaba. El tono de esa voz, la cadencia de pronunciar las palabras. ¿Donde la había escuchado? "Esta pieza de evidencia nos condujo aquí" Mostró la bolsa de plástico con la tarjeta dentro, el dueño la vio detenidamente por varios momentos.

"Una tarjetas de Lamperouge" Concedió Toudoh.

"La encontramos en una victima hace pocas horas" continuó Suzaku sin dar más datos, Lelouch parecía mas interesado en esas pocas palabras.

"Lulu podrías decirle a los detectives el no..." Toudoh se hizo atrás lanzando su mirada hacia el mesero.

"Necesitamos ver sus videos de seguridad" se adelanto Suzaku sorprendiendo a Lelouch y al dueño del lugar, Rivalz sonreía plácidamente a su lado, le agradaba cuando Suzaku dirigía la investigación.

Aquellas palabras tensaron al dueño del Blood, Suzaku por varios segundo dudo en haber ido tan directo y tajante al asunto. Toudoh suspiró, entrelazó sus manos como meditando por unos momentos el asunto, Suzaku se volvió para ver a Rivalz a su izquierda como esperando que este le sugiriera alguna idea, antes de poder fijar sus atención en su compañero de trabajo, sus ojos verdes se vieron aprisionados por la vista curiosa lavanda del mesero. Desvió la mirada rápidamente temiendo perderse en esos ojos amatista que le arrancaran el habla minutos antes y le hicieran nadar en el mar de la incertidumbre nuevamente.

"Esta bien" Toudoh dio su resolución. " Vean las cintas, espero que Blood no se vea relacionado con algún incidente no deseable" bajó su vista, mirando de nuevo la tarjeta blanca con letras rojas. Suzaku notó como levemente el dueño tensaba su rostro al mirar aquella tarjeta, levantaba la mirada y posarla en Lelouch.

"Lulu llevalos con Jeremiah" finalmente dijo, dejando a su cuerpo disfrutar del respaldo de la silla acolchonada.

"Por aquí caballeros" Indicó el mesero abriendo la puerta seguida de una pequeña burla a una reverencia.

Rivalz fue el primero en salir tras tomar la bolsa con la evidencia y guardarla en su abrigo, Suzaku le siguió.

"Y Lulu creo que tu deseo finalmente se cumplió, desde hoy no mas tarjetas" La voz del dueño y gerente del Blood sonó fuertemente a modo de regaño, el rostro de Lelouch siguió sin cambio como si no hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras.

La caminata por el pasillo hasta las puertas de cristal fue silenciosa y rápida, Jeremiah al ver al mesero, pareció dar instrucciones a sus compañeros al otro lado del cristal rápidamente, entró al local y miró con respeto al mesero.

"El jefe quiere que les muestres los videos de seguridad a los detectives" anunció Lelouch rápidamente y después buscó una puerta para desaparecer del pasillo.

"Rivalz, Suzaku" adelanto su manó el detective tratando de ganarse la simpatía del guardia con el traje blanco. Algo que evidentemente no logró.

"Por aquí si son tan amables" señalo el guardia hacia la dirección contraria por la que habían llegado.

------

* Lulu suena mucho a a Lulú, el corto femenino de Lourdes que se usa mucho en México.


	2. Lirio Blanco

Holas

Siento la tardanza, un poco de aquí un poco de aya, pero acá esta otro episodio. Este creo que es uno de los mas lentos hasta ahora pero creo que uno de los mas lindos, bueno espero no los desanime. Cualquier cosa queja comentario o sugerencia me dicen.

Esta editado por mi misma a mi falta aun de betareader, así que si ven fallas de ortografía me dice.

:D besos

**Blood :dos rosas**

01: Lirio Blanco

"¿Que le pasa a Suzaku?" Preguntó Shirley a Rivalz mientras los dos estaban frente a la maquina de café. Shirley era una detective joven, de corazón alegre y leal a sus amigos, una de las mejores tiradoras del escuadrón y la mejor corredora después de Suzaku. Su cabello rubio lo usaba regularmente suelto hasta la cintura lo que le hacia ver aun más joven.

"¿A Suzaku?" Preguntó Rivalz contando los segundos para que la maquina sirviera su café con leche.

"Si ha estado muy raro estos días" Continuo Shirley, se ajustó su blusa blanca de botones cafés.

"No sé a que te refieres" El café no salia, se estaba preocupando el detective.

"Bueno me refiero a que cuando no esta entrenando esta en su escritorio suspirando" se explicó la joven. "¿Acaso estará enfermo? Nunca lo había visto así"

"Ah... eso" Rivalz apenas le prestaba atención en el momento en que la maquina de café se dignaba en entregarle su café. "Esta tan preocupado como todos en la comandancia, las pistas que recuperamos del cadáver no nos condujeron a nada ni a la identidad de la victima"

"¿Y por eso pasa tanto tiempo viendo las cintas de seguridad del Blood?" Añadió de nuevo la joven detective. Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta el escritorio de Suzaku y se sentaron cada uno en una esquina del escritorio desordenando aun más los papeles que examinaba Suzaku.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Shirley primero, Suzaku alzó la cara apartando fotografiás que estaba estudiando en busca de algo.

"...Shirley" Rivalz sonó nervioso

"Estoy bien" les respondió con una sonrisa amplia e inocente.

"Es que pareces un poco enfermo" continuó Shirley mostrando genuina preocupación.

"Si, no tengo nada" una pequeña risa con la afirmación.

"Atención gente" La voz de la capitana Cornelia resonó en el rencito atrayendo la atención de los detectives y policías en un instante. A su lado estaba el Dr. Asplum, el criminalista mas famoso de toda Britania. "Hace unas horas encontraron otra victima, mismo patrón, pocos objetos y por tal razón el Dr. Asplum esta aquí"

Los detectives y policías se miraron los unos a los otros con rostros de terror. Shirley bajo del escritorio claramente asustada. "Porque tenían que dejar ese caso a nosotros" sollozó.

Suzaku desvió la mirada, enfocándose de nuevo en las fotografiás sobre su escritorio. Imágenes de los pasillos de Blood con las personas que habían comprado su cita con el mesero Lelouch. Solo tres chicas, diferentes entre ellas. Imágenes del interior mostrando a algunas personas sentadas en los sillones recibiendo la distintiva tarjeta blanca de manos del mesero, sus rostros se veían claros y sonrientes, había algunos que se repetían unos más que otros, clientes asiduos, clientes felices.

"Suzaku, tenemos otra tarjeta" Interrumpió Rivalz mostrando la bolsa con la evidencia al detective. Suzaku la miró por unos momentos y luego vio a sus amigos.

"Esto no nos va decir nada" comentó revisando la tarjeta. No había gota de sangre ni manchas. "El mesero esta limpio al igual que los otros miembros del Blood"

"Lo sé" Rivalz jugueteó con la taza de su café y después la acercó a sus labios. "Quizá el asesino le gusta frecuentar el lugar y pedir las tarjetas y después ponerlas en el cuerpo de sus victimas" razonó Rivalz..

"Suena bien" Se alegró Shirley.

"Si, tiene sentido" Las esmeraldas de Suzaku brillaron ferozmente con la simple idea. "Debemos preguntar de nuevo, quizá algunas tarjetas se entregaron lejos de la visión de las cámaras" simplemente dijo levantándose de su lugar y tomar su abrigo del respaldo de su asiento. Rivalz bebía su café tranquilamente pero le escupió encima de Shirley al oír la decisión.

"¡Rivalz!" Gritó Sherly.

-------------

Jeremiah no sonreia al tener a los policías de nuevo en el lugar, era como si odiaba sus trajes baratos y gabardinas obscuras, o el dorado de su placas, quiza era su actitud positiva e inocente que ambos irradiaban al estar frente de la puerta disfrazada de nuevo.

"Gracias" susurró un poco intimidado Rivalz tras cruzar la puerta. Cerrada la puerta y envueltos en el extraño aroma y las luces rojas y obscuras del Blood ambos detectives se relajaron con un suspiro. Sonrieron y caminaron hacia la barra. Oghi terminaba una bebida rápidamente sirviendo un liquido rosado en un vaso con hielos y otros líquidos.

"Vaya si son ustedes de nuevo" les saludo animosamente. La música de este día era mas suave y sensual, mas provocativa. "¿Otra tarjeta de Lelouch?" Preguntó en son de burla y ambos afirmaron. "Bueno esta orden es de él, en cualquier momento vendrá por ella"

El mesero en cuestión aprecio casi al mismo momento en que Ohgi terminaba de entonar la última silaba.

"Lulu tus fans regresaron" Ohgi se rió un momento al ver el rostro sorpresa de Lelouch girar en su dirección. Una palabra susurrada muy por lo bajo, con bandeja en mano desapareció rápidamente.

"¿Mucho trabajo esta noche?" Preguntó Rivalz.

"No exactamente" Ohgi se agachó un instante, les mostró un volante. "Hoy es miércoles, noche de subasta." Sonrió animosamente, Suzaku miró el papel con las grandes letras, negro con dorado.

"Parece el día favorito de los clientes" Rivalz dio la espalda al mueble y colocó sus codos en una poción cómoda, observando el interior de Blood y su pista de baile.

"Hoy también se ofrecen dos bebidas al precio de una" sonrió el barman "y las propinas son mas jugosas, pero.."

"¿Pero?" Suzaku miró al barman seriamente.

"Ser subastado es mejor saben" Suspiró dejando sus manos en la mesa y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Como es eso?" Preguntó Suzaku de nuevo en vista que ahora Rivalz se enfocaba en su entorno y algunas meseras.

"Bueno la subasta comienza con veinte libras, dos terceras partes se quedan en Blood y la otra tercera se va con el subastado" explicó Ohgi.

"Vaya eso suena maravilloso" Comentó finalmente Rivalz girando.

"Lo mejor es que nadie ha sido subastado por 20 libras, por ejemplo Karen obtuvo el récord recientemente de ser la mas cotizada, hace una semana se cotizo en diez mil libras"

"wow" ambos detectives exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"Mi impresión por la cual Lelouch esta algo molesto esta noche, es que el jefe no le ha permitido que sea subastado, desde su ultima visita, dos semanas ya" Suzaku sintió malestar sin saber porque, la noticia no parecía sonar nada bien y no tenía idea de porque. "Lulu podía ser subastado hasta por mas de cincuenta mil libras"

"Eso explica muchas cosas" Rivalz resaltó el detalle alegremente.

"En que puedo ayudarlos esta vez" Lelouch apareció de pronto sin ser escuchado por los tres hombres, Rivalz dio un respingo asustado y Ohgi se apartó lo suficiente. Suzaku al instante se fijo en cada detalle que portaba el mesero. Ropas finas, traje de terciopelo, encaje, hermoso pero en pariencia de segunda mano. Lucia maravilloso a tal modo que en un rincón de su mente sintió pena por sus humildes ropas.

"Ha habido otro incidente inusual" respondió nervioso Suzaku, Lelouch se frotó el puente de la nariz, dejando ver delicados guantes blancos envolviendo sus manos. La música se detuvo, Suzaku esperó escuchar a la gente en la pista gritar y silbar molesta, pero al contrario vitoreo de felicidad y se apartaron.

Una potente luz ilumino el circulo central, un hombre de traje con micrófono inicio la subasta de manera sencilla. El primero en ser subastado parecía ser uno de los guardias de la puerta.

"Ya veo" El mesero habló recuperando su concentración. "¿Adivino que otra de mis tarjetas apareció en otro incidente" el detective asintió, Lelouch respiró profundo y miró directo a los ojos de Suzaku. Los ojos esmeraldas no vacilaron.

"No esta en problemas" aseguró el detective con una sonrisa. "Solo queremos saber si recuerda a algún cliente que le haya pedido mas de una ves su tarjeta" Suzaku parecía esta vez inmune a aquello que le había silenciado la última ves.

Frunció el ceño el mesero.

"Wow aquella mesera se subastó en docientas libras" gimió de asombro Rivalz rompiendo la concentración del mesero.

"¿Si gusta podemos a ir a un lugar sin distracciones?" Sugirió Suzaku, Lelouch afirmó en silencio, indicó el camino. "Ve si puedes averiguar más" Pidió Suzaku a Rivalz que afirmó con distraído si.

Lelouch condujo a Suzaku de nuevo a la habitación apartada. El silencio de la habitación fue mas relajante que la última ves.

"No estoy seguro" confesó el mesero después de un rato. El caminar tranquilo de Lulu mantenía la atención de Suzaku firme en su persona, el mesero se dio cuenta y detuvo su andar.

"¿Esta todo bien detective?" Preguntó

Unos momentos de silencio.

"Ah.. si claro todo bien" respondió distraído Suzaku. "Es solo que...." desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"¿Solo que?" La voz del mesero susurró curiosa.

"Me estaba preguntando" El detective posó su mano en el forro del sofá y lo acarició por unos momentos. "como es que alguien tan lindo terminó trabajando en este sitio tan raro..." Suzaku se detuvo en su frase y volvió a elaborar. "digo una persona como usted con esos bellos ojos y..." se calló de nuevo, se giró para ver al mesero y tratar de disculparse. "..yo.."

El mesero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que le pareció sincero y hermoso ya que no se la había visto en la ultima entrevista. "Hay que ganarse la vida de algún modo" respondió sinceramente.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente en silencio, Suzaku se sentía nervioso, deseaba apartar su mirada del mesero, deseaba que su mente formulara otra pregunta, deseaba no sentirse así con el muchacho de tan hermosos ojos lavandas y una sonrisa que sin saber le taladraba el alma, hiriendo en el proceso su inocente corazón.

"Es un idiota" Rompió el silencio Lelouch.

"¿Que?" La voz de Suzaku sonó incrédula.

"Ya me hubiese preguntado si me faltan tarjetas, que es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre," Lelouch se fue acercando hacia el detective paralizado, que parecía seguir de pie solo por sujetar el sofá "si tengo enemigos, si tengo aficiones extravagantes," Lelouch rodeó el sofá para llegar a espaldas del detective, sin pensarlo o calcularlo al posar su mano en el sofá pudo tocar los dedos del detective. Describió en su mente el instante como un intercambio de energía momentáneo que erizó cada vello de su delgado cuerpo aunque no supo escoger las palabras para lo que había sucedido dentro de si mismo. No estaba seguro, un pequeño miedo surcó su pecho al no saber poner nombre a aquello.

El rostro del detective se fijo en los dedos envueltos en seda que cubrían los dedos, estaban fríos, como si dedos de un títere de hielo le estuvieran tocando, jalando hilos invisibles que aceleraban su respiración y su corazón.

"donde vivo, mi familia"continuó Lelouch endulzando su voz. Suzaku cerró su ojos.

"¿y es así?" susurró el detective.

"Idiota" Lelouch se alejó y cruzó sus brazos. "No claro que no." ahora sonaba enfadado. "no puedo creer que alguien como usted pueda ser un detective".

Suzaku tardo varios minutos en juntar y ordenar sus pensamientos, de despertar de un encanto. Cepilló un momento sus cabellos castaños deteniéndose como si se rascara en busca de sus ideas. La musa de la inspiración le pego fuerte un momento después.

"Me llamaste idiota" Sonrió alegre el detective, como si aquella palabra fuese lo más grandioso del mundo. "tienes razón en algo" rió un momento. Su rostro brillo con la súbita aparición de su epifanía.

"¿Si?" la voz de Lelouch apenas voló, sus ojos lavandas se posaron en el de pronto muy entusiasta detective y su gran y temible sonrisa.

"Hemos estando investigando este caso mal desde un principio" comenzó sin mirar si quiera al mesero. "Es por eso que estamos estancados y sin saber nada de nada porque estamos haciendo mal las preguntas" Se giró y se abalanzó sobre sobre el mesero que no se esperaba semejante reacción y no pudo evitar el abrazó.

Las mejillas pálidas de Lelouch poco a poco fueron cobrando un débil color rosado, no estaba seguro si no podía decir palabras por lo que había hecho el detective y le impedía al aire entrar en sus pulmones o por la extraña sensación que se formaba en su pecho sacudiendo todo su ser.

"¡Suzaku! Deberías...." Rivalz abrió la puerta de la habitación alegremente, lo que fuera a decir se perdió en lo recóndito de su garganta atorada. Por unos segundos proceso lo que estaba mirando. "¡Suzaku!" Entró a la habitación.

El detective Kururgi rompió el abrazó y se dirigió hacia Rivalz sin preocuparse si su compañero y buen amigo lo había visto abrazando al mesero o no, estaba extasiado con la idea en su mente.

"¡Rivalz!" le gritó del mismo modo en respuesta "Ya sé porque no hemos podido avanzar en el caso estos días"

"¿Ah si?" Rivalz miró a Lelouch que seguía pegado al suelo sin siquiera mover un musculo y luego a su compañero. "¿Porque Suzaku?"

"Hemos estado haciendo mal todo desde un principio" Respondió

"¿Ah si?" la confusión en el rostro de Rivalz fue en aumento.

"Nos hemos estado haciendo mal las preguntas, hemos buscado en los lugares equivocados hemos..." se detuvo Suzaku, sus dedos volvieron a peinar su cabello y se giró para ver a Leluch, esperando que otro golpe de inspiración llegará.

"Idiota" Rivalz le pareció haber escuchado esa palabra pero creyó que había sido su imaginación.

"Hemos buscado la identidad de las victimas, quien las mato y con que, pero no nos hemos preguntado si lo que mató a las victimas es humano siquiera, ya sabes un virus o algo" Suzaku caminó lentamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se detuvo, desde allí pudo ver a Lelouch y Rivalz.

La piel pálida del mesero, que debía ser sin duda pintura, peleaba ferozmente contra al blanco de su camisa y ambos en par contrastaban bellamente con traje el negro del cabello y el traje. Como una figura de papel recortada y superpuesta a una maqueta de rojos y vinos.

"Como ese Ántrax que destruye el interior y deja licuados los órganos" Rivalz participó.

Las cejas de Lelouch se fruncieron aun más fuerte tras ese comentario.

"Pero no pudo ser un virus, recuerdas el informe, no se encontraron rastros de virus, ni de armas ni de..."

" su ropa, ni sus genes. Solo algunos artículos alrededor" Interrumpió Lelouch de pronto. Ambos detectives guardaron silencio. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la presencia del mesero en esa misma habitación, como si se hubiesen olvidado de él por unos momentos.

"¿Como sabias eso?" Preguntó Rivalz deslizando su mano hacia el interior de su bolsillo nerviosamente en busca de su arma.

"Porque ya he visto esa clase de muertes antes" respondió secamente sin dejar de ver la cara sorprendida de Suzaku.

--------

"¿Pero que clase de idiotas son?" La voz de la capitana Cornelia resonó fuertemente en la comandancia, las personas que pasaban en la cera de enfrente miraron asustados el edificio, quizá no por el efecto azulado dado la única lampara azul frente el recinto. "Hablar de un caso tan importante como este frente a un civil" Cornelia se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio, abrió el cajón ultimo y extrajo una pequeña botella de la que bebió un par de tragos y la devolvió a su pequeño escondite. Los dos detectives miraban asustados a la capitana.

En la pared posterior había varios cuadros enmarcados, conteniendo fotografiás y diplomas, algunas placas. Muchas de las cuales Suzaku no reconocía a las personas en ella. En la mesa detrás de Cornelia, había cientos de carpetas con hojas amontonados, pero justo detrás de la Capitana se podía ver aun tres pequeñas fotografiás, familiares. Caras llenas de sonrisas y felicidad de días soleados e hermosos, parientes ya ancianos se imaginó.

"Fue mi error capitana" se responsabilizó Suzaku al ver que la capitana esperaba una respuesta tras sus ultimas palabras. "Estaba interrogando al sospechoso y..."

"Basta Kururgi" Detuvó Cornelia a su subordinado, sus manos se posaron en sus sientes. Se levantó con elegancia, alzó las persianas que se convertían en muros de su oficina y sus ojos azules se posaron en el escritorio en que el mesero Lelouch platicaba animosamente con Lloyd y Cecil. "Espero que su testimonio sea mas productivo que tu trasero" simplemente dijo moviendo una mano, señal para ambos detectives salieran. "Detective Kururigi" detuvó la capitana antes de que Suzaku abandonara la oficina.

"¿si capitana?"

"Procura que Lloyd no se dilate mucho en sus preguntas y acompañes al testigo hasta su casa antes del amanecer" sonaba firme.

"¿Antes del amanecer?" fue algo inusual para Suzaku.

"¿Quieres que agregue insubordinacion en tu expediente Kururgi?" Preguntó ella mirándole ferozmente sin torcer su bello rostro enmarcado por sus bucles rosados.

"No" contesto y salio rápidamente de la oficina.

Suzaku caminó hasta su escritorio donde estaba el criminalista Lloyd acompañado de Cecil metidos una agradable charla junto con Lelouch. Rivalz se había ido a ocultar a algún lado.

"Vaya muchacho creí que te iban a sacar en pequeñas cajas" se burlo Lloyd alegremente al ver al detective reaparecer.

"Tu capitana tiene un carácter impresionarte" comentó Lelouch siguiendo la burla de Lloyd.

"si me descuido un día saldré así" Sonrió Suzaku no tenía caso poner resistencia contra esos dos. A uno porque no le conocía y al otro porque perdía toda su voluntad ante él. "Bueno quieres hablarnos de lo que sabes aquí o en otra sala, la capitana me advirtió que debía llevarte a casa antes de que el hechizo se terminara"

"Aquí esta bien" Los ojos de Lloyd brillaron con la respuesta, momento después colocó una hoja en blanco y una pluma.

"Por razones de seguridad no podemos mostrarte fotos ni darte mas detalles" Comenzó Cecil "pero nos gu..."

"Lo sé" se adelantó Lelouch. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a hacer rápidamente a hacer un bosquejo de una figura humana. "Sus detectives no dijeron nada del tema, pero la particularidad con que resaltaron su teoría del Antrax me hizo recordad en ese caso" se explicó Lelouch sin parar de dibujar.

"Fascinante" Lloyd seguía atento la pluma y los dibujos que salían lentamente. Cecil sonrió a Suzaku mas tranquilo.

"Solo una vez vi un cadáver con una característica semejante, eso fue como 15 o 20 años atrás, la policía creyó que había sido devorado por las ratas" El mesero terminó su bosquejo sencillo y lo entrego a Lloyd, él lo examinó con mucho cuidado.

"¿En que ciudad fue esa?" Preguntó Cecil.

"No lo recuerdo, era muy joven entonces" respondió Lelouch rápidamente.

"Aunque es sencillo su dibujo Sr. Lamperouge los detalles son asombrosos." Alabó Lloyd entusiasmado con el dibujo.

"Esa clase de imágenes nunca se van de la mente" Lelouch miró seriamente al criminalista.

"¿Que más nos puedes decir que nos ayude a encontrar al que hizo esto?" Preguntó Cecil mirando el dibujo también.

"En el barrio donde vivía había una mafia que usaba de símbolo una rosa blanca, después de matar a aquel hombre ellos pusieron pétalos de una rosa blanca en su traquea, que sin duda también aparecieron en sus victimas ¿me equivoco?" Les explicó Lelouch, Cecil se puso pálida y miró nerviosamente a Lloyd.

"¿Vistes a mafiosos matar a un hombre?" Preguntó ahora Suzaku horrorizado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Jugaba en la zona cuando era joven, me escondí cuando oí ruidos, no quería que me regañaran" se explicó el mesero.

"¿Ellos saben que tu los vistes?" preguntó curioso Suzaku, preocupado.

"No lo creo. Si me hubiesen visto ese día, no estaría aquí" lo hizo ver obvio que Suzaku se sintió avergonzado por hacer esa pregunta.

"Creo que con esta información, el caso va tomar un nuevo rumbo" comentó Cecil más alegre. "Suzaku, ya es hora que se marchen o la capitana te mandara a poner multas el resto de tu vida" El aludido asintió.

"Vamos Sr. Lamperouge lo llevare hasta su casa" Lelouch no parecía muy complacido con la oferta pero no se negó.

El departamento de Lelouch se encontraba a un poco mas de una hora de viaje en trasporte público desde la jefatura de policías, cruzando un par de avenidas importantes y el centro de la ciudad, pero desde el automóvil de Suzaku, solo fueron unos diez minutos de agradable silencio, cruzando la avenidas de Elizabeth y York una corría de norte a sur por toda la ciudad y la otra que solo comunicaba el lado este y oeste del centro.

Lelouch le fue indicando calmadamente la ruta evitando mirar al detective.

"Me imaginaba que vivas mas cerca de Blood" Habló Suzaku deteniendo el automóvil en un semáforo. En esa parte de la ciudad aun seguía plácidamente dormida.

"No cuento con tanta suerte" le respondió Lelouch mirando hacia afuera, hacia el parque que se expandía por dos cuadras desde su punto de visto, la obscuridad que ofrecía al no tener lamparas era agradable.

"Me pasa lo mismo" sonrió Suzaku girando un poco su cabeza para ver al mesero a su lado. La mirada que emitía al contemplar la obscuridad del exterior le hizo estremecer de una sensación que no pudo reconocer, una combinación de nostalgia y calma emanaba del joven mesero. "Pero no puedo dejar el lugar donde vivo, tiene una vista hermosa al lago real, me gusta muchos los colores de verano, es completamente verde y llenó de vida, tanto que me recuerda una postal que vi cuando era chico, los bosques de..." La luz azul apareció y Suzaku detuvo su propio monologo haciendo avanzar el automóvil lentamente, permitiéndose ver momentáneamente al mesero a su lado. Lelouch había cerrado sus ojos como si estuviera al borde de un sueño espontaneo.

"Lelouch" llamó suavemente el detective al mesero.

"Aun no estoy dormido" le contesto en un susurró. "Es solo que a veces olvido lo que es ver un amanecer, llegó a casa cansado y duermo"

"Creí que en Blood tenías buen sueldo"

"Es lo que se aparenta" Lelouch se acomodó en el asiento, buscando una buena posición para dormir. "Pero no tengo suerte en los días de la subasta, ni en las propinas. Los clientes prefieren a Karen y a Villeta"

"Vaya, lo siento" se disculpó quedamente el detective, deteniendo el automóvil en la siguiente esquina. "Lelouch, ¿por donde debo seguir?" preguntó mirando de lleno a su compañero de viaje. El mesero suspiró "en la siguiente esquina das vuelta a la derecha, en el edificio viejo de departamentos vivo."

Suzaku sonrió al ver casi dormido a Lelouch. Era hermoso aun dormido, tan frágil, tan delicado, un pequeño muñeco de cristal envuelto en seda reposando sus cabellos en el vidrio, ocultando sus amatistas del mundo.

El automóvil se movió lentamente y prosiguió con si viaje lentamente obedeciendo las señales indicadas. La calle indicada estaba iluminada solo por una farola de luz débil, el edificio indicado era del siglo pasado, con ornamentos tallados en la piedra y balcones al exterior, el color rosado aun podía verse tras las décadas de uso y las cientos de capa de hollín .

Suzaku no se atrevió a despertar a su compañero de viaje, le provocaba una sonrisa el verlo dormir así, como un niño en brazos de su madre. Bajo del automóvil y le rodeo. Abrió con cuidado la portezuela y atrapo el cuerpo de Lelouch con sus brazos, le sorprendió lo ligero que era el mesero, le podía cargar con facilidad como una novia, por unos momentos observo el rostro pálido recargado en su hombro, sus mejillas apenas si se veían sonrosadas quizá por un polvo en el maquillaje que se volaba con cada delicado movimiento, sus cabellos negros contrastando la palidez bajo esa tenue luz dorada. Era hermoso, delicado. Y no quería apartar sus ojos de una vista tan bella como esa que tenía. Cerró el automóvil lentamente ayudándose de su espalda esperando no hacer ruido y despertar a Lelouch.

Caminó al edificio, en la entrada, ante la puerta de madera había un pequeño directorio de los departamentos. No le costo trabajo identificar el departamento de Lelouch, hasta ese momento no se le ocurrió que quedaría afuera, las llaves estaban guardas en algún bolsillo de las ropas del mesero. Sintió un poco de pánico.¿Que podía hacer?¿Llamar a algún vecino? ¿Revisar las ropas de Lelouch?

Una de las grandes puertas de madera tallada se abrió lentamente, una joven de casi la misma edad que Suzaku apreció, sus ojos azules se posaron en el rostro del detective, Suzaku se fijó en el vestido azul que ella usaba acompañado de un modesto chal blanco.

"Perdone señorita, pero mi amigo Lelouch se quedo dormido y me haría un enorme favor si me..." Trató de explicarse, se detuvo al ver la enorme sonrisa de ella. La joven miró al mesero con poca curiosidad.

"Pase pase por favor" dijo ella retrocediendo y permitiendo le la entrada al edificio. Suzaku notó al momento el aroma a viejo dentro del pasillo pero al mismo tiempo el aroma discreto de diversas flores, al final del pasillo se levantaba una arcada que daba lugar a un gran patio rectangular. Una antigua casona pensó el detective. "Mi prima y yo estábamos preocupadas por Lulu" la joven continuo hablando, al tiempo que iniciaba su caminata por el pasillo y mostraba la ruta a Suzaku.

"¿Le conoce?" Preguntó fascinado Suzaku, mirando los delicados detalles del edificio, pequeñas flores talladas en las esquinas, pequeños ángeles con sus cabezas borradas, el color rosado oculto por colores brillantes y claros en el muro.

"Si claro, es mi primo" contesto ella con extrema calma, lo que sorprendió a Suzaku de gran manera, hubiese esperado un sobresalto si alguien trajera en brazos a algún familiar cercano, quizá estaban de alguna manera acostumbradas pensó, ella giró a la izquierda y subieron escaleras hasta la segunda planta, el patio se veía aun mas encantados, y vio que había un naranjo en una equina sus flores de azar blancas emanaban parte del aroma que percibía. Ella le condujo por el pasillo y Suzaku pudo ver flores en macetas colgantes entre cada columna. "Creí que Lulu no tenía amigos, pero me alegro de equivocarme" sonrió ella.

Finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta alta de madera igual a las otras, ella saco una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta, la luz dorada del interior baño a ambos. Lelouch produjo un leve gemido.

"¿Que paso se te olvido algo?" preguntó una dulce voz desde el interior del hogar. Ella dejo entrar al detective con su primo en brazos.

"Lulu tiene un amigo que nos hizo el favor de traerlo a casa esta vez" explicó ella avanzado.

Suzaku entro a la casa lentamente. La casa era pequeña, pero era muy cálida, lo primero que vio fue una mesa redonda con un mantel tejido, detrás una sala de pequeños sillones cubiertos con sabanas bordadas, gigantescas cortinas de tela muy gruesa que impedían el paso de la luz del exterior, aunque aun fuera de noche. La joven cerró la puerta en cuanto el detective hubo entrado. Suzaku vio a una joven mas chica de edad sentada en una silla de ruedas a su izquierda en lo que le parecía la entrada a la única habitación de la casa.

La joven en la silla tenia su cabello largo y peinado suavemente, era castaño claro, mas claro que el del Suzaku.

"¿Mi hermano lo trajo un amigo?"Preguntó la joven, la voz era dulce, confundida y curiosa. Suzaku entonces pudo ver que la joven se arrodillaba frente a la chica en la silla de ruedas, y le tomaba de las manos, le explicaba algo quedamente. La joven era ciega también. "Oh, comprendo" la joven comentó. Ambas chicas se apartaron del umbral.

"Por aquí por favor" La joven le indico el camino. Suzaku caminó lentamente, tenia la vaga sensación de que podría dar un movimiento torpe y romper algo hermoso de esa humilde casa. La joven iluminó la luz con una vela, la habitación también tenia cortinas gruesas y altas, de color vino profundo empolvadas en lo mas alto, solo había una cama ancha con mantas finas y hermosas, como si fueran de la misma reina pero lo suficientemente viejas como para olvidar sus colores originales. La joven abrió la mantas y le indicó donde debía dejar reposar a Lelouch. Con todo cuidado Suzaku recostó al mesero en la cama, ayudo a la joven a retirarle los zapatos y parte de la ropa. Lelouch no se movió ni se quejo al sentir su propio cuerpo ser reposado en las sabanas frías, ni al ser despojado de las ropas, el detective pensó que debía de estar demasiado cansado el pobre mesero y su sueño había profundizado en el breve trayecto. Una ves más no pudo apartar sus ojos del rostro de Lelouch apoyado contra las almohadas grandes envueltas en encajes cremosos, era como una pintura antigua cuidadosamente elaborada, fingiendo los colores de la piel con blancos y grises. Vio a la joven arropar al mesero e indicarle en silencio que le siguiera al otro lado de la pequeña casa.

La joven en la silla sonreía tranquila, observó a la otra joven desatar cortinas para sirvieran de muro y puerta entre las dos únicas habitaciones de la casa. Se preguntó si no corrían peligro con velas y tantas cortinas.

"Muchas gracias por traer al primo Lelouch" agradeció la joven en cuanto apareció, alisó su vestido.

"No fue nada" comentó. "por cierto mi nombre es Suzaku Kururgi" se presentó alargando la manó a la jóvenes.

"No sabíamos que mi hermano tuviera un amigo tan simpático como tu"Comentó la joven de la silla.

"Y él no había hablado de ustedes dos" respondió sin ocuparse de corregir a la joven, le gustaba la idea de volverse amigo de Lelouch y de aquellas simpáticas chicas.

"Mi nombre es Nunally Lamperouge" Se presentó la joven en la silla de ruedas. "Ella es mi prima Euphemia"

"Dime Euphy" sonrió la joven arreglando un poco su cabello rosado.


	3. Clavel rosa

Holas

Bueno tras varias ediciones menores y arreglos aquí y allá finalmente salio otro episodio de Blood, y encima adelantado :D que feliz. Aun sigo sin beta reader XD asi que bueno cualquier falta de ortografía que vean por hay quiere decir que se me escondió o_o. Es un poco largo el episodio y espero les agrade y no les aburra, en lo personal fue divertido escribir esta parte. Me preguntó si la trama va bien o va demasiado lenta o_O.

Bueno ya dejo de decir tonterías y ya comenzamos con la historia.

Gracias a: alejandra, Ichi – Ichi, angeluz :D espero no decepcionarlas :P

**03 Clavel rosa**

Suzaku bebió un poco del té japones, Nunally en frente devoró la ultima galleta con gran gentileza, a la par que ambos trataban de contener la risa de Euphemia.

"No lo puedo creer"paró de reír un poco mientras aun seguía abriendo los paquetes de comida rápida en la mesa, cortesía de Suzaku. "Suenan a un par de estrellas de cine con todo esa parafernalia".

"Es verdad" insistió Suzaku con una sonrisa.

"¿Es verdad que?" una voz profunda calló las demás, Nunally al reconocerla dejo lo que hacía y movió su silla de ruedas con dificultad hacia la la entrada de la habitación, sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados, aun usaba la ropa del día anterior y su rostro aun seguía increíblemente pálido. Los ojos esmeralda de Suzaku le siguieron de cerca. Lelouch finalmente estaba despierto.

"Suzaku y Rivalz ayudando a una anciana en medio de un caso importante" esclareció ella con su tono alegre.

Lelouch la miró dulcemente ofreciéndole una sonrisa que sabia que no podía ver pero aun así la entregaba. El detective miraba atento la escena, la sonrisa se le clavo duramente en el alma sin enterarse siquiera.

"¿Puedo preguntar que hace aquí detective?" Preguntó Lelouch aun frente a Nunally.

"No le hables así a tu amigo" Nunally le regaño suavemente, el mesero le miró intensamente, como preguntándose en que momento se había hecho amigo de aquel idiota.

"Esta bien Nunally" Suzaku se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos, con intenciones de mirar aquella sonrisa o acercarse a Lelouch o ayudar a Euphemia, el mismo no lo sabía. "En parte cumplo con mi trabajo Lulu y en parte disfruto de la compañía de estas lindas señoritas" explicó. El rostro de Lelouch se tornó serio y molesto, la hermosa sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, Suzaku sintió un pinchazo al no verla en el rostro de Lelouch.

"Esta bien hermano" Nunally intervino "Su jefa lo envió" El detective se encogió de hombros.

"No veo la razón de porque un detective deba cuidar a alguien como yo si ni siquiera soy testigo" se quejó Lelouch.

"Cuando la capitana Cornelia da ordenes nadie se atreve a desobedecer" Repitió Suzaku a manera de canción bien memorizada. Euphy rió mientras acomodaba platos y cubiertos en la mesa.

"¿que?" Preguntó inocente a los demás que le miraban.

"Además Suzaku nos trajo la cenar" Continuó Euphemia. "Comida del distrito onceavo"

"Huele deliciosa hermano" Se alegró Nunally.

"Esperó que no te incomode" se sonrojó suavemente el detective "Pase una mañana encantadora con ellas y cuando me dieron la orden, hace poco me tome la libertad de traer algo" sonrió.

Lelouch suspiró y desapareció tras las cortinas de la habitación.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Estaba un poco asustado Suzaku.

"No te preocupes" Nunally le tomó de la manga. "Siempre actúa así después de levantarse." La sonrisa de Nunally le animo aunque no sabía si tomarlo como buenas o malas noticias.

Los tres se sentaron a cenar juntos, Lelouch no apareció durante el tiempo que se tomaron para platicar e ingerir la cena. Su platica se reanudo justo donde la habían dejado aunque de tiempo en tiempo Suzaku miraba hacia la habitación esperando que Lelouch saliera de la habitación y se les uniera a la cena, pero fue en balde. La cena concluyó, la comida se terminó y Lelouch apareció de nuevo, con un traje diferente, un traje de terciopelo azul con encajes cremosos y bordados en dorado, su cabello arreglado y su cara de nuevo pintada de blanca y ahora había hecho relucir el rosa de los pómulos, como si fuera un caballero francés de la época de rey sol.

"¿Te quedaras esta noche Euphemia?" Preguntó Lelouch recogiendo las grandes cortinas. Luego fue hasta donde estaba Nunally.

"No esta noche no" Contestó ella arreglando la mesa. "Mi hermana me espera en casa" Sonrió.

"Ya veo" Lelouch de manera tranquila peino el cabello de Nunally en una trenza. Suzaku seguía en silencio admirando la escena familiar casi con envidia.

"¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje en especial?"Suzaku observó la sonrisa de Euphemia, sus pasos rápidos la llevaron rápidamente al lado de Lelouch. Él en silencio llevo a Nunally a la habitación.

"Buenas noches detective Suzaku Kururgi" se despidió ella "Cuida bien a mi hermano" añadió.

Durante varios momentos a solas, Suzaku tuvo la oportunidad de ver la casa a detalle. No había cuadros colgados en la paredes, una pequeña planta crecía perezosa en una esquina junto a las cortinas, la escasa luz provenía de una bombilla antigua que colgaba del techo. Suzaku miró el techo por primera ves, estaba decorado con flores talladas en las esquinas y un marco rectangular, como si pudiera cuidar una pintura pero en su lugar solo había pintura desgastada revelando mas pintura ambas cubiertas de grasa y polvo.

"Yo le diré..." la risa de Euphemia le devolvió a la realidad, ella salio de la habitación seguida de Lelouch. "No te apures, mañana vendré, la Doctora Shinozaki nos aparto un buen lugar esta vez" Los dos caminaron deprisa a la salida, Suzaku miró confundido.

"No te quedes allí idiota" Lelouch ordenó y Suzaku le siguió sin prestar. Una ves que cerraron bien la casa, los tres caminaron hacia la salida del edificio en relativo silencio.

"Nos vemos Lulu, que tengas una buena noche" Euphemia se despidió y comenzó a caminar por la calle solitaria.

"¿Te invitó a cenar a algún lado en especial?" Preguntó con entusiasmo Suzaku de pie frente a Lelouch.

"En el trabajo comeré algo" Respondió secamente.

"Bueno permite que te lleve hasta Blood" Ofreció Suzaku con toda caballerosidad, Lelouch estuvo a punto de negarse nuevamente pero el detective se adelanto. "Si tu jefe no me ve allí contigo y no le se lo informa a mi capitana seré hombre muerto" aclaró rápidamente.

El mesero no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el automóvil. En pocos minutos de silencioso trayecto llegaron a Blood. El lugar aun no comenzaba a recibir gente, no había gente haciendo fila, Jeremiah el guardia principal los condujo por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Toudoh. En ese momento Suzaku no detecto el aroma de las rosas, sino hasta después que salieron de la oficina del dueño de Blood.

Por primera ves, pudo ver la apariencia del interior de Blood con luces naturales, las columnas y las paredes eran completamente blancas y las cortinas eran de azul suave, los muebles eran de diversos colores pastel, desde lavanda suave hasta azul pastel, crema en algunos lados. Incluso distinguió floreros con rosas naturales, algunas urnas colgando en la que metían una mezcla de inciensos, todo daba un efecto celestial totalmente contrario al que le conocía de pasada la media noche. Era entonces que los meseros que vestían de negro destacaban en todo el conjunto.

"Vaya pero si ha venido nuestro cliente distinguido" comentó Ohgi al ver llegar a Suzaku a la barra. Ohgi siguió en su labor de arreglar los vasos limpios, de cambiar las botellas vacías por nuevas, de limpiar su zona de trabajo.

"Detective me alegro verle por aquí" Saludo Villeta sentada en una mesa junto a otros meseros, Karen se levantó de su asiento y jaló a Lelouch pese a sus protestas a un asiento junto al de ella, Suzaku les acompaño con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Presumimos que nuestro Lulu tiene guardaespaldas?" Preguntó Karen una ves en su lugar. "Me voy a poner celosa" Bromeo Karen

"No del todo, pero mi capitana me encargo algunas tareas" Admitió sonrojándose un poco. "Aun no hemos..." estaba por contarles algunas cosas, pero su celular sonó cortando la conversación. "Disculpen" El detective contesto el teléfono sin preocuparse de la privacidad, además la mayoría de sus conversaciones por celular solían ser, el escuchaba y afirma mientras la persona hablaba cuanto quería. "Disculpe, me requieren en el trabajo, y parece que tengo permiso de alejarme de Lelouch un par de horas" Los meseros hicieron pucheros con la información a manera de molestar a Lulu un momento. "Los veré mas tarde, Lelouch hasta luego y no se te olvide comer" simplemente dijo iniciando su caminata.

Al abrir la puerta del pasillo pudo escuchar las risas de los meseros, seguro había metido en problemas a Lelouch ese día.

-----------

Shirley le esperaba junto a Rivalz en medio de dos patrullas en una esquina, las calles acordonadas y varias ambulancias en la zona, sus luces rojas alegraban la obscuridad de la noche, las luces blancas de la luz publica aunado a la luces de neón de varios negocios disipaban la obscuridad.

"Suzaku" Shirley se acercó primero, sus ojos estaban preocupados, ambos siguieron caminando hacia donde era el centro del disturbio. Rivalz estaba hablando por radio en la patrulla se les único poco después. "Otra victima, igual a los otros" dijo.

"Que bueno que llegas" Se alegró Rivalz "Los testigos dicen que dos hombres estaban discutiendo airadamente en aquel lugar" Rivalz señalo una farmacia . " Los hombres caminaron cerca del árbol, un tercer sujeto se les acerco, uno saco un arma hubo disparos y después dos desaparecieron, dejando este" Señalo la victima cubierta.

"Parece que esta ves tenemos más que la ultima ves" sonrío Suzaku.

"Si los testigos ya están rindiendo su testimonio y en unas horas tendremos sus retratos hablados" Intervino Shirley alegremente.

"¿Y para que me llamaron?, Cornelia me instruyo estar todo el tiempo con el Sr. Lampreouge a menos que..." Se quejo Suzaku mirando a su alrededor.

"Encontramos esto" Shirley caminó rodeando a la victima, alzó un poco de la tela que cubría el cadáver y le señalo a Suzaku un paquete cerrado de tarjetas blancas.

"¿Tarjetas blancas?" Preguntó Suzaku mirando el paquete ensangrentado. Shirley sacó un guante de látex de su bolsillo, tomo una tarjeta y lo mostró a Suzaku, el detective sujeto la tarjeta tomándola desde donde Shirley la sujetaba con el guante.

"Esta completamente en blanco" apuntó Suzaku.

"Espera" Shirley le ordenó, después de un momento, la tarjeta comenzó a colorearse lentamente, hasta teñirse completamente de negro.

"¿Que paso?" Preguntó asombrado Suzaku.

"A esto es lo más raro del asunto" comentó Shirley. "¿Cual es mi lugar favorito?" preguntó ella en voz alta y sujeto la tarjeta con sus dedos desnudos. Al instante la tarjeta adquirió otro color y varias letras aparecieron contrastantes. Una tarjeta de presentación de una alberca publica. "Me gusta ir a Acuática" Le confeso Shirley a Suzaku que seguía estupefacto con el descubrimiento.

"¿Que …?" El detective se levantó asustado, Shirley le siguió. "Lo descubrió Rivalz mientras esperábamos a la gente de criminología y decidimos llamarte"

"Es lo más extraño que hemos visto" Comentó Rivalz alzando una tarjeta.

"Bueno debo regresar o si no..."

"Detective Kururgi" La voz de Cornelia cortó sus pensamientos, se quedo quieto un momento y giró hacia donde estaba su capitana. "Como siempre desobedeciendo mis ordenes" sonrió ella.

"No pero..." trató de explicarse.

"Márchese antes de que lo reporte" Interrumpió ella avanzando hacia la escena del crimen, detrás de ellas le seguían Lloyd y Cecil, mas otros dos detectives, Andreas Dalton un hombre alto con una cicatriz larga en la cara, su cabello castaño claro siempre lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, Gilbert G.P. Guilford uno de los pocos detectives que se decía leal a Cornelia. Alto de cabellos negros y pequeñas gafas siempre acudía bien vestido a todas partes. "No quiero escuchar sus excusas justo ahora, regresé al Blood"

"Si señora" contestó Suzaku metiendo la tarjeta envuelta en el guante en su abrigo, Rivalz intercambio una mirada con Shirley. Amos trotaron rápidamente hasta el auto de Suzaku, quien no le dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a dos cuadras de distancia de su capitana.

"Esa mujer un día nos va matar" susurró Suzaku.

"Guildford estaba con ella" comentó asustado Rivalz.

"En todas las veces que hay casos importantes" Suzaku apuntó con claridad el hecho.

"¿Sabes que descubrió Cecil el otro día?"

"No"

"Que Guilford y los otros son _caballeros"_ La voz de Rivalz titubeo un poco.

"Rivalz ya te lo dije, eso de los caballeros y el servicio secreto es una gran mentira" aseguró Suzaku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Di lo que quieras pero sé que existen" Rivalz se cruzó de brazos algo enfadado.

En cosa de minutos ambos detectives estaban una ves más en la entrada del centro de entretenimiento nocturno, y para su sorpresa, había algunas patrullas en la entrada principal y varios policías evitando que la gente curiosa entrara al edificio. Suzaku miró preocupado a su compañero. Ambos detectives se abrieron paso por la muchedumbre mostrando sus placas, uno de los policías les hizo entrar rápido.

Las puertas de cristal de la entrada principal estaban destrozadas, en ella había sangre, un rastro largo se internaba por el pasillo de la derecha. Suzaku continuo caminando seguido de Rivalz. En el pasillo, otro grupo de policías hacían guardia, en el suelo estaba una mujer recostada con la cara cubierta, una de sus zapatillas estaba perdida y el rastro de sangre terminaba con ella.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" Preguntó Suzaku mirando a su alrededor la chica tenía una extraña apariencia en su cuerpo, como si sus piernas fueran de cera expuesta al sol de mediodía, derritiéndose lentamente, Rivalz saco un guante de su bolsillo y se inclinó para recoger algo que sobresalía de los dedos de la chica, lo miró unos momentos su ostro reflejo una mueca que Susaku conocía perfectamente bien, y no era buena señal..

"Aparentemente un grupo de personas entró a Blood y se volvieron locas, esta mujer destruyó el cristal y termino aquí golpeándose la cabeza" explicó el oficial, . "Los guardias del lugar intentaron detener a los otros" El policía señalo al interior de Blood.

Rivalz entró primero dudando, Suzaku al entrar al lugar percibió el aroma de las rosas más intenso, mezclado con el incienso, las luces blancas estaban prendidas, otro grupo de policías estaban caminado rápidamente por todo el lugar. Los meseros estaban agrupados en una mesa.

"Iré a peguntar que paso" Se apresuró Rivalz apartándose de Suzaku y caminado hasta donde los demás policías estaban reunidos aparentemente alrededor de varias personas sentadas. Suzaku caminó asustado hasta donde estaban los meseros, su corazón se aceleró al ver a Lelouch recostado en uno de los sillones con la cara cubierta, y al momento se relajó al notar el suave subir y bajar de su pecho.

"¿Que paso aquí?" preguntó Suzaku al estar junto a los Meseros, una de ellas lloraba copiosamente en brazos de otra, Kallen parecía muy molesta y Villeta vigilaba a Lelouch.

"Esa bruja" respondió Karen de primero. "Entró besando a uno de los chicos con tal pasión que creí que se lo iba a comer, pero después le obligo a que besara al otro y así ella besaba libremente al tercero. Creí que seria otro cuarteto que solo pediría refrescos y se divertirían besando en uno de las esquinas mas apartadas del centro. Pase cerca de ellos para estudiarlos mejor, ella con su voz fría me ordenó que me detuviera, la mire secamente unos momentos, instante ella sacó la tarjeta blanca que Lulu da a sus clientes cuando se lo piden. Estaba molesta con ella por la forma en trataba a los jóvenes y la forma en que se dirijo a mi, era como si fuéramos seres inferiores o algo peor. Tuve la idea de mandarlos con Ohgi pero si ellos ya eran clientes y conocían Lelouch, pensé que seria mas perjudicial para él, así que solo me voltee para señalar donde estaba Lelouch. Que tonta fui. Después medite, ¿Como es que Lulu podía atender a ese tipo de clientes tan engreídos?, miré como ella seguida de los jóvenes avanzaron lentamente entre los sillones, por un momento me distraje entregando las bebidas a una mesa, y cuando voltee los cuatros estaban frente a Lelouch, él se veía como siempre, amable y cortés y ellos parecían reírse. Desconozco lo que se dijeron. Más de una vez, Lulu pareció invitarlos a algún lado, pero ellos le detenían del hombro hostigando le. Me di cuenta que algo se tramaban, así que fui hasta donde estaban, uno de ellos inmovilizó a Lulu desde la espalda y otro le golpeo, Villeta estaba mas cerca y ella le hacia señas a Ohgi para que llamara a seguridad. Por unos segundos alcance a escuchar las risas de los cuatro jóvenes pero después se quedaron quietos fue demasiado extraño, Lulu les dijo algo, no sé que fue, pero pareció convencer en que uno de los chicos golpeara a la bruja y ella comenzó a gritar desesperadamente y huyó, los demás clientes asustados comenzaron a gritar. En la confusión perdí de vista a Lulu y los otros chicos, las luces blancas se encendieron, Jeremiah y los otros entraron, y cuando llegue al lado de Lulu, Jeremiah lo estaba cargando, los otros tres chicos estaban en el suelo a merced de Villeta y Ohgi y uno de los chicos de seguridad" Suzaku anotó todo sin muchos detalles.

El detective supuso que los tres chicos eran los mismos que Rivalz y los otros estaban interrogando ahora mismo, de eso se preocuparía después, todos sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Lelouch. Se arrodillo frente él, Lelouch tenia sus ropas desgarradas, y en su piel pálida aparecían los cardenales, sus manos finas reposaban en su vientre entrelazadas. Se sintió culpable de haberse marchado. Si se hubiese quedado quizá no hubiesen golpeado a Lelouch, habría podido protegerlo. Esos pensamientos comenzaron a atormentar a Suzaku terriblemente. Apenas conocía al joven y ya su mente y alma se preocupaban demasiado por él.

"Esta bien, ahora duerme un poco" dijo Villeta distrayendo a Suzaku de sus pensamientos. "Esos chicos querían hacerle algo extraño" continuo ella ganando toda la atención del detective. "Lo golpeaban con espinas de rosas y otro mas trataba de hacerlo comer pétalos de rosas"

"¿Pétalos de rosas?" Eso era demasiado extraño.

"Por la forma en que visten deben ser unos locos metidos en el ocultismo" sugirió ella.

"Los chicos dicen que no recuerdan nada del ataque" La voz de Rivalz le obligo a ponerse de pie. "Lo único que repiten es que estaban en la calle de camino a comer hamburguesas, se encontraron con una chica linda y después estar en Blood atados de manos"

Nada encajaba, todo parecía una historia extraña, un cuento de ciencia ficción o terror escrito por las extraña mente. Suzaku no podía ponerle un orden a todo so, su mente estaba preocupada por Lelouch, los hechos de hacia un momento eran poco digeribles. ¿Que podía hacer?

"Suzaku esto me huele a obra de la mafia" comentó Rivalz distraídamente.

"¿Que mafia?" Inquirió enfáticamente Kallen al oír la palabra. Suzaku fingió no escucharla, y Rivalz trató de comportarse e ignorar que lo había mencionado. "¿Digan de mafia hablan? Lelouch no es de esos tipos..."

"No nos mal interprete señorita Kouzoki" sonrió tímidamente Rivalz. "pero es que..."

Un sonido fuerte interrumpió al detective, todos los presentes giraron instintivamente hacia la puerta principal de Blood, Jeremiah entró rápidamente acompañado de otros tres sujetos de seguridad, uno de ellos se quedo frente a la puerta mientras los otros dos corrían a las puertas laterales.

"Detectives" La voz de jefe de seguridad sonaba fría como siempre pero acompañada de preocupación. La mirada que dirigió a las meseros fue tan fría que todos se pusieron de pie alarmados. "una camioneta se acaba de detener frente nuestras puertas y acaba de matar a los policías y otros civiles" Explicó sin tino, Suzaku al igual que Rivalz le miraron entre asustados y alertados, cada uno saco su arma, Jeremiah las sujeto y les miró de tal modo que ambos detectives se lo pensaron. "Deben evacuar el edificio ante de que esos hombres entren" advirtió.

La puerta principal fue azotada repentinamente por una explosión, las luces se apagaron al instante cegando a los presentes, Suzaku pudo sentir el hedor de humo inundar la estancia, los policías mas cercanos se apostaron en las paredes contiguas mientras otro indicaba a los jóvenes ir con el grupo de meseros, el pánico en ellos era absoluto al estar en la obscuridad. Rivalz sacó su teléfono en acto reflejo y llamó a su capitana, los meseros corrieron a la puerta mas cercana que daba al pasillo asustados siguiendo el camino perfectamente memorizado, otro par de bombas de humo fueron lanzadas inundando el lugar en caos, Kallen, Villeta y Ohgi no podía oírles ni verles.

"Llevate a Lulu" escuchó a Jeremiah gritar alejándose poco a poco.

"¡Rivalz!" Suzaku busco a su amigo.

"Tiene razón, es nuestro testigo" Había un poco de razón en el caos, gritos masculinos se elevaron, eran grotescos y desgarradores, el detective no lo pensó más y se volvió, levanto a Lelouch con relativa facilidad tal cual fuese novia de boda. Escuchó disparos, el humó aumento, gritos femeninos aullaron asustados, mas disparos. Rivalz prendió su lampara que llevaba para todos lados haciéndole señas, pero al mismo tiempo dándoles a sus enemigos un blanco fácil y a sus aliados una rápida situación de que pasaba. Alguien tuvo la claridad de mente para encender las luces rojas.

Suzaku no esperó más, levantó a Lelouch cual pluma, corrió a la puerta más cercana tan rápido como pudo. Un hombre alto se apareció frente al él, bajo la luz roja la piel del hombre brillaba pulidamente y sus ojos emitían un resplandor rojizo temible, Suzaku no tuvo mucho tiempo para dictar alguna orden a su cuerpo, al ser golpeado con el dorso de la mano con tal fuerza que le hizo caer un par de metros atrás.

El detective se aseguró de mantener a Lelouch junto a su cuerpo en cada instante, mientras se levantaba y buscaba a aquel hombre. Estaba allí frente a ellos caminando altanera mente con una gran sonrisa, Suzaku además noto que el hombre usaba un traje obscuro muy fino. Sin duda debía ser miembro de alguna mafia. El hombre se apuró a descargar otro golpe en el rostro de Suzaku, pero el detective lo esquivo con facilidad agachándose y después saltando hacia atrás del hombre dejándolo un instante confundido, que fue más suficiente para que Jeremiah el jefe de guardias se interpusiera entre el hombre y el detective.

"¡Llevate a Lelouch!" gritó el jefe de seguridad. Suzaku no contesto pero tampoco detuvo su carrera hacia la puerta de salida.

Cruzó la puerta y se encontró en una callejuela envuelta en el manto de la obscuridad y los largos dedos del frío. Continuó corriendo hasta llegar a una calle completamente deshabitada, sintió las ansias recorrer sus venas, pero pronto se instinto le indico que corriera hacia la avenida que estaba al final de la calle. Para fortuna del detective, el transito nocturno era decente, pocos carros. Miró hacia atrás preocupado que le seguirán, y si le seguían ocultos por las sombras nocturnas sería tarde, Suzaku llamó a un taxi con un fino silbido, uno se detuvo en frente de él.

"A la esquina de York con Gales, deprisa" ordenó. El taxista se puso en movimiento tan rápido como la maquina se lo permitió.

Lelouch dormitaba tranquilamente en sus brazos ignorante de lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás, pero había algo que molestaba en sueños a Lelouch, Suzaku colocó gentilmente su mano en las mejillas del mesero, para su sorpresa estaba demasiado fría la piel, aunque suave no sentía la suavidad característica del maquillaje. Sus dedos recorrieron lentamente las mejillas hasta los parpados, el toque suave y cálido calmó al mesero aunque llenaba de dudas al detective. ¿Que hacia Lelouch para estar tan pálido y frió? ¿Acaso tendría algún problema con su alimentación para estar tan delgado?

"Hemos llegado" anuncio el chófer alegre de interrumpir.

"Ahora a la calle Boudica con Agincourt" pidió Suzaku, el chófer maldijo. La distancia era mas larga que la ultima vez y lo hacían cruzar las mismas calles que habían recorrido un momento atrás.

Durante dos horas, Suzaku le dio varias direcciones al chófer, ambos sabias que daban vueltas por toda la ciudad desde diferentes formas y rutas. Por un lado Suzaku podía seguir apreciando a Lelouch dormir en sus brazos, apartar sus cabellos de su rostro, acariciar sus pálidas mejillas, atreverse a tocar con sus dedos los labios finos. Pero por el otro el chófer se estaba impacientando y enojando. Finalmente Suzaku dio una última dirección en las afueras de la ciudad, el chófer claramente maldijo en voz alta y estuvo apunto de hacer descender de la unidad al detective y su acompañante, solo que con un billete de cincuenta libras le hizo entrar en razón.

El taxista dejó a Suzaku en una carretera a la mitad de la nada lleno de un bosque frondoso, partió lleno de contento con su paga y una propina cuantiosa, el detective con el mesero en brazos comenzó a caminar internándose en el bosque. Faltaba menos de una hora para que amaneciera, las estrellas estaban ocultas por las ramas y los millones de hojas de los arboles, el suelo estaba fangoso por una reciente lluvia, y si no fuera por la escasa luz de la luna, el trayecto hubiese sido completamente a obscuras, sin embargo Suzaku no necesitaba ni de lamparas ni de la luz de luna para guiarse por ese camino. Conocía bien ese trayecto, podía llegar a su destino con los ojos cerrados.

Cuarenta minutos de caminata aspirando el fresco aroma de pinos y hayas del bosque, de melodías de grillos y otros insectos nocturnos, Suzaku llegó finalmente a una pequeña cabaña de madera y piedra. Oculta entre los arboles, construida en parte en una cueva, aun fuera de día o de noche si no se conocía el camino seria difícil de llegar a la cabaña. Suzaku entró por a la única puerta.

La cabaña era pequeña, apenas podían vivir dos personas, los muebles de madera aun sobrevivían pese al empeño de la naturaleza por querer derribar la, una cama con un colchón viejo y preparada para recibir a algún inesperado visitante cubierta de polvo y hojas, una silla de madera a medio destruir, una estufa de hierro cubierta de hojas, un escritorio de madera igualmente cubierto de hojas, y la ventana destruida por una rama. Una tormenta pesó Suzaku al ver el interior.

Apoyó a Lelouch junto a la cama y se apuro a limpiarla, en cuanto terminó recostó al mesero en la cama y lo arropó, uso su abrigo como cobija para el mesero creyendo que este podría pasar frió en la cama. Quedo maravillado por el hermoso rostro durmiente de Lelouch una ves más. El trino de las avecillas le advirtió de la próxima salida del sol. Decidió que si pasarían algún tiempo en ese lugar, lo más que podía hacer era limpiar el lugar.

------

Suzaku regresaba a la cabaña con dos pescados y una gran sonrisa triunfante, los calidos rayos del sol besaban su rostro, el rió no estaba lejos, y lo que escuchó lleno a su corazón de angustia, los gritos de pánico de Lelouch resonaban desde el interior, algo o alguien le estaba haciendo mucho daño, causando dolor. Suzaku corrió a la cabaña y entro, los pescados quedaron en el suelo olvidados, sus ojos esmeraldas buscaron desesperados a Lelouch, quien había dejado de gritar y su mente se divagaba en los escenarios mas crueles. ¿Que tal si le ataco una criatura venenosa? ¿o si esos hombres le encontraron? ¿ o si...

Encontró a Lelouch en lo mas retirado de la cabaña, en la parte que estaba incrustada en la cueva, donde la roca hacia de paredes y de bodega, las cajas que allí se mantenían fabricaban un buen escondite al cobijo de sombras, una habitación disimulada y apartada. Allí encontró a Lelouch, encogido tras unas cajas, envuelto en su abrigo, dormitado de nuevo, como un niño asustado metido en el armario.

"¿Lelouch?" Llamó suavemente acercándose al mesero, él entre abrió un pocos sus ojos y se hundió de nuevo en el sueño.

Suzaku miró largamente a Lelouch recostado en entre las cajas y las rocas frías cubierto apenas con su abrigo, era hermoso verlo allí acurrucado, sumido en el sueño, su piel pálida brillando en la obscuridad. Se arrodilló y avanzó hacia el mesero en silencio, llegó a su lado. Le contempló una vez, escuchó su suave respirar acompasado. Afuera las aves cantaban sus canciones ajenos a las dos personas dentro de la cabaña. Suzaku apartó algunos cabellos de la cara de Lelouch, el gesto suave hizo abrir los ojos amatista de Lelouch. Sus dedos se detuvieron y lentamente tocaron la piel de los parpados y acariciaron las mejillas, deteniéndose a saborear la tersura de la piel.

"Hola" Susurró Suzaku, sintió los dedos fríos de Lelouch posarse en su mano, como si fueran a apartar la mano invasora de la mejilla. Esperó. La mano del mesero abandonó la cálida mano en un recorrido lento por el brazo y el antebrazo del detective, se posó unos momentos en el hombro y continuó hasta el cuello subiendo a la mejilla de Suzaku, reflejando el movimiento.

La mano era fría, como hielo pensó Suzaku, se sentía de una manera extraña, sublime. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación fría sobre su piel caliente, ladeo un poco la cara posando sus labios en la palma fría, los labios desearon besar la frialdad y llevar calidez a esa delicada y suave piel. Los dedos de Lelouch se apartaron gentilmente guiando a los labios de Suzaku hacia un nuevo destino que suplicó en silencio adivinar con el puro contacto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Sus labios cálidos fueron recibidos por los labios helados de Lelouch, en singular sorpresa que su propio cuerpo esperaba ya ansioso. Solo fue un roce delicado, como un sueño al despertar un suspiro al anochecer. Suzaku apretó los ojos sintiendo ganas de llorar, sin saber realmente la razón de porque, solo sentía ganas de llorar. Una sensación que sacudía a todo su ser y aceleraba su respiración volviendo loco a su corazón. Lelouch aun seguía juntó él, podía sentir su rostro rozando sus mejillas, su nariz internándose en sus cabellos, y sus manos rodeando le a modo de abrazo.

"Lelouch" susurró Suzaku conteniendo sus sollozos, inexplicables e interminables. Sintió en su cuello la fría nariz de Lelouch por un momento, abrió los ojos, y trató de mirar hacia el exterior de su escondite, La escasa luz daban forma a la ventana, silueteando los muebles y las cajas, las sombras de la mañana, volviendo difusa su vista. Su cuerpo sintió frío, sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de Lelouch buscando el calor, una ola de sueño le inundo sus pensamientos rápidamente.

Que delicioso resultaba el aroma del bosque, que embriagadora la esencia de Lulu en sus narices y que tersa y cálida su piel se tornaba a cada instante. Sus parpados se cerraban pesé a que intentaba mantenerse despierto, de disfrutar el frugal abrazo.

_Por su propio beneficio mi señor debo negarme a lo que me pides, solo será un día más, unas pocas horas de mentira, instantes que olvidaremos y ya nada podrá apartarnos. Solo un día más mi señor, se lo suplico, un suspiro más._

Luces doradas destilándose sobre piedras obscuras, aromas intensos de incienso y rosas, las amatistas de Lelouch mirando atentamente, su sonrisa fugaz, sus trajes anticuados. ¿Un fantasma? No, un ser real cuyos dedos jugueteaban con los propios. Silencio, puro y amable. Una hoja en sus manos, letras de carmín trazadas velozmente, la obscuridad a sus pies y las estrellas por encima de sus ojos. Ya no había más luz, ni más esperanza.

Suzaku se despertó sobresaltado, aspirando fuertemente, sudando abundantemente. Estaba en la cama de la cabaña, envuelto en su propio abrigo y las viejas mantas de la cama. En la mesa estaba una vela encendida, era de noche. Se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras dormía había estado llorando. ¿Había tenido el mismo sueño de la infancia que le hacia llorar cada noche?¿que le aterraba de lugares obscuros y lleno de rostros tenebrosos?

Probablemente.

El detective hizo el intento de levantarse, pero sentía sus extremidades adoloridas y su cuerpo agotado, sentía el frío de la noche y ardor como de heridas en varios puntos de su cuerpo. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió lentamente, Suzaku giró para ver a Lelouch entrando, traía leña.

"Espero no te moleste que usara tus ropas sin permiso" Fue lo primero que se explicó Lelouch tras cerrar la puerta tras de si. Suzaku le miró unos momentos, el mesero usaba sus pantalones y su camisa, por lo delgado que era su cuerpo, ambos artículos le quedaban grandes y aunque había hecho lo suficiente para tenerlos apropiadamente en su cuerpo, aun se veía ligeramente ridículo. Suzaku sonrió por la apariencia.

"No hay problema" echó un vistazo a debajo de las mantas, y sonrió de nuevo. Se alegró de no ver en sus desnudas piernas aquellos pantalocillos negros que mas bien parecían ropas de bailarín con encaje blanco pegado a los costados. Se alegró también de ver sus calzoncillos a rayas aun en su lugar.

"Supongo tendrás algo de hambre" preguntó Leluch cortesmente dejando la leña a un lado de la estufa de hierro. En algún momento de horas pasadas Lelouch pudo descubrir entre las cajas, las telas, cerillos, platos y otras cosas que el visitante pudiera necesitar, Suzaku se alegró de haber dejado todo eso en años pasados pese a que se había quejado con su padre.

"Creo que si" El detective advirtió lo vació de su estomago y los sonidos que este procuraba en pos de atención. Lelouch levantó un plato de la mesa y caminó a la cocina, un pequeña olla emitía deliciosos aromas de estofado. Sirvió y lo entregó al detective.

"No encontré cucharas" Explicó Lelouch acercando la silla a la cama, su rostro frió e impenetrable se mostraba afable y cálido.

"Lo tomaré así" Sonrió Suzaku acercando el plato a los labios. El sabor fuerte y un poco salado golpeó su paladar al instante, el sabor de la carne de conejo yacía en algún lado del caldillo perfumado por especias salvajes sin nombre para el detective.

"¿Por que nos trajiste hasta este lugar?" Preguntó Lelouch cruzando de brazos y volviendo a poner su muralla. "¿En que estabas pensando idiota? Eso es ni siquiera debiste esta pensando"

"Calma calma" Trató de apaciguar la creciente ira del mesero.

"¿Como que calma? Estamos en quien sabe donde y mi hermana debe estar muerta del miedo sin saber que su hermano fue raptado por el idiota de la policía?" Lelouch se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana. "¿Porque estamos aquí?"

Suzaku miró al mesero quedarse de pie frente a la ventana y mirar a la obscuridad de la noche, su frágil cuerpo parecía temblar de ira o de coraje.

"Se me ordenó que te mantuviera a salvo" Explicó bajando la vista al plato, miró sus propios ojos en el caldillo, el esmeralda sobresalía por encima del color terroso. En su garganta se hacia un nudo extenso que no supo el porque de su origen. ¿Era culpa del mesero?

"¿A salvo de que?" Preguntó aparentemente sereno Lelouch. "Por si no has visto, no soy ningún niño" reclamo con el mismo tonó. Suzaku intentó buscar su voz y explicarse, pero falló.

Un búho ululó en la distancia, los minutos siguieron escurriendo entre ambos sin el intercambio de más palabras. Suzaku quería explicarse, quería contarle todo, quería apaciguar al mesero. Solo que no podía, intentaba explicarse y su voz fallaba, era como si algo se lo impidiese a toda costa.

"Se enfría tu caldo detective" Lelouch volvió a la cama y se sentó en la orilla sin dirigir le una sola mirada. "Pude irme y dejarte, pero... " Vaciló en continuar, Lelouch se abrazó a si mismo en busca de un recuerdo en sus brazos, algo cálido que no quería flotar por si mismo.

"Pudiste hacerlo" Concedió Suzaku dando mas tragos a su caldo "Tenías derecho de hacerlo, no tenía derecho a traerte a este lugar y menos sin tu consentimiento, disculpame te regresaré..."

"Quieres guardar silencio" interrumpió Lelouch un poco exasperado. "¿Sabes porque no te deje aquí?" Le preguntó al detective clavando sus amatistas en las esmeraldas del detective alertado por el súbito cambio de voz en el mesero.

"No" susurró en respuesta.

"Enfermaste" Pronunció aquella palabra con delicadeza.

"¿Enfermar?" ¿Como había enfermado? Recordaba estar sano completamente, incluso tenia el récord de cero faltas por enfermedades. "¿Cómo es fue que..."

"Caíste dormido y un insecto de la cueva te picoteó varias veces, al parecer su veneno te hizo daño" Explicó Lelouch, Suzaku le miró confundido. "además en tus delirios llamabas a una tal Susanna"

El detective sonrió al momento, susurró una palabra queda que sonó a una disculpa. Lelouch le miró largamente esperando una respuesta en vano. Suzaku se terminó el caldo y apoyó el plato en sus piernas.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó "¿Puedo saber algunos detalles de la mujer cuyo novio, esposo o prometido estuve cuidando estos días?"

El detective detecto un tono en esa pregunta, quizá de autentica curiosidad o alguna clase de... No no podría, aunque el rostro del mesero, sus ojos fijos parecían confirmarlo, solia verlo en el trabajo a diario, en sus victimas, era inconfundible.

"Es..."

"Algo que no me importa" interrumpió Lelouch tomando el plato sorpresiva mente. "¿Quiere más detective?" preguntó formalmente Lelouch una ves que se puso de pie, Suzaku asintió. Sonrió, le era divertida la forma en que actuaba el mesero, todo un secreto, amable a veces, frió otras, pero en el fondo de buen corazón. No lo había abandonado en el bosque en una cabaña olvidada de dios.

"Coma cuanto desee" Comentó el mesero sirviendo la ración de estofado. "Mañana por la mañana hay que volver a la ciudad. No hay forma de saber como esta mi hermana"

"En mi abrigo hay..." Suzaku buscó en su abrigo, metiendo rápidamente la manos en cada bolsillo.

"No tiene señal" Lelouch señaló a un teléfono celular sobre la mesa muy cercano a la vela.

"Lo siento" Suzaku miró al mesero de nuevo, le ofreció una sonrisa sincera esperando que la recibiera junto con su disculpa.

"Tendrás que moverte" Súbitamente Lelouch ordenó. "Las noches son muy frías y mientras has estado enfermo hemos compartido la cama"

"oh" El detective se movió un poco. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, aunque sintió en su rostro el calor de la sangre, tanto por lo que había dicho y por lo practico que le parecía Lelouch.

"¿No te vas a quejar o algo?" Preguntó el mesero confundido ante la reacción del detective.

"Estoy acostumbrado, a veces nos encargaban investigaciones largas y mi compañero Rivalz y yo compartíamos una cama o el sofá de la jefatura"

"¿Y tu Susanna no se enoja?" Lelouch miró a la vela y le soplo extinguiendo la llama, así en obscuras no pudo ver la gran sonrisa del detective. "No importa si su detective duerme o no con hombres..." musito en silencio caminando hacia la cama.

Lelouch se recostó en la cama, de lado, dando la espalda a Suzaku, abrazándose a si mismo.

"Buenas noches Lelouch"

"Idiota"

Suzaku suspiró profundo buscando la manera de conciliar el sueño, sería algo imposible poco menos de una hora estaba despierto de un largo sueño de aparente enfermedad. Miró al techo coloreado de negrura por la noche, trataría de pensar en como llegar rápido a la ciudad, en cuantos días se habían quedado, en...

en...

Súbitamente Suzaku sintió el aliento cálido de Lelouch muy cerca de su piel, en sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos sintiendo un manto de pesadez en sus parpados, el sueño no vendría. Sus mejillas sintieron los dedos fríos de Lelouch, sintieron la caricia de estos hacia el cuello, Suzaku solo pudo relajarse y respirar mas lentamente. En sus extremidades sentía el cansancio apoderarse, en su mente sintió la neblina del sueño invadirlo todo. Aun cuando percibió los labios de Lelouch en su piel, ya no supo distinguirlo de la realidad o del sueño.


	4. Dalia

Holas

si ya es martes y ya hay otro capitulo de esta extraña cosa. Si ya sé que me van a matar por ir desarrollando/ contando poco de Lulu y Suzie, pero tengan fe, esto se pone cada ves mejor, en algunos lados hasta me sorprendió el giro de algunos eventos y las revelaciones de otros.

Espero no adivinen lo que esos muchachos desayunan.

Una vez mas pido disculpas, lo he editado tal cual mi conciencia dicta y si hay errores me avisan XD

Gracias a: angeluz, alejandra, Palito, joshihita h.k, coptesita, Ichi – Ichi

sus comentarios me alegran el dia y me hacen escribir al doble. Y perdonen que no pueda conestarlos hace rato que ando mendigando por horas de internet aca en la universidad tan solo para subir el fic y ver el correo.

Besos

**04 Dalia**

El calor inundaba suavemente sus cuerpo, el sudor empapaba parte de sus ropas, pero eso era lo que le importaba menos. Suzaku caminaba felizmente a la orilla de la carretera canturreando alguna vieja canción, en algunas partes al olvidarse completamente de la letra, simplemente silbaba. Le hacia sentirse tan feliz y al mismo tiempo olvidarse del mundo alrededor. Aunque el trinar de las aves le recordaban donde estaba y hacia donde iban.

Lelouch venia cómodamente en su espalda, finalmente había dejado las quejas y las protestas atrás, muy atrás.

"Esa canción ya la cantaste" Habló Lelouch por primera ves, desde que caminaban por el bosque, o mas bien habían salido de la cabaña esa misma mañana, a los pocos minutos se había sentido agobiado por la caminata y Suzaku le levantara sin pedirle permiso.

"Pero me gusta" respondió Suzaku haciendo puchero.

"Haz lo que quieras" concedió Lelouch suspirando, de ese modo Suzaku pudo sentir el tibio aliento del mesero en su nuca.

"Hablemos" pidió Suzaku.

"No me siento con ánimos de hacerlo" Advirtió Lelouch.

"Cantaré de nuevo" Se preparó para retomar la canción anterior.

"Esta bien, de quiere hablar" concedió Lelouch cansado de escuchar la misma tonada por horas.

"Cuéntame de ti y de tu hermana" propuso el detective.

"¿De mi?" Volvió a suspirar, su suspiro indicó que él mismo se veía acorralado ante tal propuesta.

"Bueno entonces ¿Te apetece escuchar de mi?" Preguntó. Otro suspiró que interpretó como una afirmación. "Nací en la familia Kururgi del distrito once"

"Esta al otro lado del mundo" interrumpió Lelouch. "¿Que haces en esta región?"

"Por mi padre, Genbu Kururgi" Suzaku se sintió animado por la muestra de curiosidad de Lelouch. "Él fue primer ministro del área once durante mi infancia, y cuando terminó su periodo nos mudamos a Pendragon"

"Ahora entiendo porque el apellido Kururgi se me hacia familiar. ¿No estuvo tu padre involucrado en un gran escándalo con la familia real?" Preguntó Lelouch serio.

"Sinceramente no lo recuerdo" confesó el detective. "Lo poco que sé de esa época es debido a los libros de texto y las pocas historias que intercambiaba mi padre con sus amigos"

"Suena a que tu padre era misterioso" Comentó Lelouch, su dedo indice jugueteaba animosa con los rizos chocolatosos de Suzaku.

"Si supongo" Admitió Suzaku."

"¿Y por ese escándalo tu padre decidió mudarse a esta parte del planeta?"

"No lo creo, fue más bien los deseos de mi madre, era algo que me padre me repetía constantemente. Así que venimos a la capital y seguimos nuestra vida."

"Fascinante" susurró Lelouch.

"Lo más extraño, es que nunca conocí a mi madre así que no puedo cuestionar sus intenciones"

"Vaya siento escuchar eso"

"No fue tu culpa, mi padre hizo su mejor esfuerzo para criarme" Suzaku casi pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Lelouch al pronunciar esas palabras.

"¿Y como terminó el hijo del primer ministro del distrito once como un humilde detective de Pendragon?"

"Mi padre falleció cuando tenía once, sin más familiares que cuidaran de mi, la real casa de infantes huérfanos se hizo cargo de mi el suficiente tiempo para tomar un camino en la vida"

"Esa si que es toda una historia" Lelouch comentó.

"No tan buena como la de Lelouch Lamperouge"

"No, no quieres escuchar mi historia" Se negó el mesero.

"Oh vamos Lelouch, no puede ser tan mala" Imploró Suzaku, se detuvo unos momentos. "Vamos , vamos cuéntamela" continuó suplicando, pero esta ves, giró varias veces, provocando en el mesero cierto miedo al verse en el centro de los giros, el detective por unos momentos sintió las uñas de Lelouch en su piel y un pequeño murmullo. Se detuvo para escuchar mejor.

"Esta bien esta bien...." Lelouch aceptó contar su historia a no tener opción ante las técnicas de tortura del detective. Suzaku reanudo la marcha con más alegría.

"Es realmente una historia corta" previno el mesero. "Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace unos pocos años, Nunnally iba con ellos, sobrevivió pero ahora esta lisiada de por vida, y desde entonces me hago cargo de ella. Fin de la historia" Suzaku se detuvo y estiró el cuerpo, alzó la vista para ver al cielo parcialmente cubierto de ramas y nubes, el sol anunciaba la cercanía del medio día y el clímax del calor en la región. Daba gracias a los arboles por sus bondadosas sombras.

"No creo que se toda tu historia" El detective comentó. "Yo creo que puedes contarme más cosas si quisieras"

"Tu lo has dicho Suzaku, si quisiera, pero no quiero" repelió el mesero mirando a su alrededor. "Ya sé, te propongo un trato"

"¿Un trato?"

"Si, puedes hacerme tres preguntas, las que tu quieras, pero a cambio dejaras de cantar esas tontas canciones"

Suzaku meditó un momento la propuesta del mesero, no estaba seguro si era un buen trato, el solo deseaba escuchar a Lelouch y hacerle preguntas, bueno no sabia que preguntarle, esperaba que Lelouch le contara cosas libremente.

"No lo sé, creo que me parece un trato injusto" El detective trató de negociar.

"¿Por que no? Puedes preguntarme lo que tu quieras, te pierdes de una ganga" Lelouch realmente estaba decidió a no escuchar a Suzaku cantar de nuevo.

"Bueno, creo que es injusto, porque entonces podre preguntar sobre ti lo que quiera y tu, bueno" Trató de concluir la idea, de darle forma pero las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

"Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, te preguntaré tres veces" Lelouch fue capaz de poner palabras a sus ideas, lo que agradeció de corazón.

"Bueno entonces pregunta primero" se adelantó el detective.

"¿Que podría preguntar?" Murmuró Lelouch, apoyo suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Suzaku, mirando pasar lentamente los arboles del bosque, alguna ave levantar el vuelo asustada de los intrusos, sentir el sudor empapar la espalda del detective y así mismo escuchar acompasados los latidos del corazón de Suzaku pese al esfuerzo. "¿Sería mucha indiscreción si me hablas de esa tal Susanna?"

"¿Susanna?" Una risa clara se elevó, angustiando un poco al mesero. "No existe ninguna chica llamada Susanna en mi vida, ni por error me he topado con ninguna chica Susanna en donde trabajo" Las palabras aliviaron la angustia de Lelouch. "según mi padre, es una palabra que digo cuando tengo pesadillas" Confesó tranquilo el detective.

"A si que tienes pesadillas" Sonó aun más interesado.

"De niño las tenia mucho, pero desde que fui adopatado las pesadillas terminaron" se explicó. "Mira Lelouch al fin llegamos" Suzaku hizo alto total, señalando hacia delante.

El camino torcía a la izquierda ligeramente, el bosque terminaba tajante dando paso a unas pequeñas casas y edificios, una pequeña ciudad.

"¿Que lugar es este?"

"Este es Little Durham. Mi padre y yo vivíamos aquí." Suzaku reinició la marcha, sus pasos fueron más seguros y mas presurosos. El detective sintió nostalgia al regresar al viejo pueblo, ver sus construcciones bien conservadas, ver algunos cambios en las tiendas, rostros amigables. "Cada fin de semana, mi padre me llevaba a la cabaña del bosque, era su forma de pasar tiempo conmigo"

"Es pequeño" Escuchó la voz del mesero poco asombrada o preocupada.

"No te preocupes Lelouch, iremos al hotel, ya no tengo más casa aquí" Suzaku continuó caminando sobre la única calle principal, hasta llegar a uno de los edificios más alto del pequeño pueblo, el cual a su ves indicaba el centro.

----------------

Suzaku suspiró, repasó la lista de artículos que le escribiera Lelouch. Ropa con su talla y un color especifico, camisa, pantalón calcetines, ropa interior, un saco y y hasta una corbata. El empleado de recepción del hotel se había portado demasiado extraño al verlos llegar, a tal modo que Suzaku se ofreció en conseguirle ropa mas apropiada al chico de cabellos negros mientras tomaba un baño en la habitación recién alquilada.

"¿No necesitaras otra cosa?" Llamó suave a la puerta del baño.

"¿Aun sigues aquí?" Lelouch respondió desde el interior molesto.

"De acuerdo, no tardo" Se despidió y salio de la habitación. Miró a la puerta de la habitación, su mente no lograba hilar alguna idea, Lelouch a cada momento que compartía con él, se volvía un misterio mayor. Con cada respuesta salían mas y mas preguntas.

El detective bajó a la planta baja, del hotel y pidió información sobre tiendas. Una ves afuera, miró con más tranquilidad la ciudad, su estomago le recordó que hacia ya varias horas que no provocaba bocado, sumado al ejercicio de la caminata, decidió que antes de conseguir la ropa para Lelouch iría a conseguir comida.

Caminó por la acera unos minutos, su instinto le gritó que se detuviera y mirará atrás, sentía algo extraño, algo que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. No vio nadie en la cera. Continuó su camino hasta un pequeño restaurante – cafetería. El lugar era espacioso, con una barra y mesas, fotografías de personas y algunos animales, la combinación de colores de blanco con sepia volvía al lugar en un sitio cálido y parado en el tiempo. Se acercó a la barra mirando curiosamente algunas de las fotografías.

"¿En que puedo servirle?" Apareció una mesera cuyo uniforme de camiseta blanca y delantal negro contrastaba notablemente con el ambiente que trataba de dar el establecimiento.

"Quiero dos pescado con papas" Suzaku no estaba seguro si a Lelouch le gustaría el pescado, pero recordaba que en ese lugar preparaban el mejor pescado con papas de toda la región, si no le agradaba a Lelouch siempre podía regresar y comprarle otra cosa mas de su gusto.

"Ah pero si es el pequeño Suzaku" Una anciana voz saludó al detective, se giró a su derecha, sus esmeraldas se posaron en el rostro anciano de un hombre que cenaba tranquilamente.

"he.... si soy yo" respondió sin acordarse del todo quien era su interlocutor.

"De seguro es que ya no te acuerdes de mi ¿he?" preguntó el anciano llevándose a la boca un bocado grande de lo que parecía ser carne.

"No, creo que no" Rió Suzaku un poco apenado.

"Taizō Kirihara" el anciano pronunció sus palabras dirigiendo una sonrisa amable, por un segundo Suzaku creyó que ese simple detalle no bastaría para reconocer al anciano, pero se disculpó. Taizō había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, un hombre de negociosos muy exitoso al que Suzaku recordó que solía ir muy seguido a su casa para charlar de los viejos tiempos..

"Uno de los amigos de mi padre" Sonrió el detective al recordar al hombre.

"Entonces no me has olvidado" Devolvió la sonrisa el anciano. "¿Que ha sido de ti muchacho? No te había visto desde que tu padre falleció"

"Si, hace tiempo ya" Suzaku tomó asiento junto al asiento mientra esperaba su cena. "Me convertí en detective" anunció con orgullo.

"Hubiese sido muy feliz tu padre" Taizō tomó leche del vaso que estaba frente de si. "Toda esa energía física en buen uso" rió claramente.

"Si" Suzaku se sonrojó.

"¿Has venido por los casos?" Preguntó el anciano dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato para dedicar más atención al detective. "Esos casos que traen de cabeza a la policía"

"¿Casos?" Preguntó curioso, no estaba dentro de su distrito y seguramente no tenía mas autoridad que cualquier otro ciudadano, pero si podía ayudar en algo, ayudaría en lo que fuera. "Ha si" mintió.

"Sabes hijo" continuo el anciano bajando la voz. "Creo que esos muertos son los restos de una comida vampirica, ya sabes, sin sangre a la luz del sol descomponiéndose lentamente, sin identificación. Un reverendo caos, esta vez fue una mujer joven de cabellos rubios, su piernas estaban destrozadas como gelatina y su rostro como derretido tal cual mantequilla. Es la tercera que aparece en esta semana."

"Señor Kirihara" un hombre al lado del anciano se puso de pie, claramente se trataba de un policía por su uniforme. "Ya le he dicho que no ande contando esas historias a los turistas"

"Pero si es la verdad Edmond, yo vi los cuerpos" El anciano Taizō se olvidó de Suzaku por un instante instalándose de lleno en la contienda verbal con el policía. "Yo estuve en ese lugar al igual tu padre, fui testigo"

"Pero eso fue hace 21 años y solo ayudaste a ese chico" Continuó el policía en tono cansando de intentar hacer entrar en razón al viejo empresario. "Hijo, si viene a ayudar al jefe será mejor que no escuches las alucinaciones de este viejo, son todo un dolor de cabeza"

"No sé preocupe" Suzaku tranquilizó al policía con su calma en el rostro y su energía en la voz. "El señor Kirahara fue amigo de mi padre y mio"

"Esta bien, esperó verte mañana en la comisaría, toda la ayuda que nos brinden es bien recibida, estamos vueltos locos" se relajó el policía, deposito animosamente una mano en el hombro de Kirihara a modo de despedida. "Deja de contar absurdos cuentos, ya todos en Little Durham los conocemos de memoria. Buenas noches" se despidió.

Suzaku le vio salir del restaurante por unos momentos y después volvió su atención al anciano. Mucho de lo que había dicho le había picado la curiosidad. "Cuénteme Señor Kirihara."

"Solo Taizō querido muchacho"

"Taizō, ¿puede contarme más de los casos?" Preguntó

"Bueno el primero que vi fue cuando tu tenias como cinco años, recién nos habíamos mudado a Little Durham, recuerdo que estaba buscando un lugar adecuado para establecer mi negocio y un locatario me llevó a ver una bodega por la tarde, una de las bodegas al este de aquí paralela a la calle principal, él dueño me dejó dejo ver el lugar a solas y fue allí cuando vi a ese muchacho, era como delgado, de cabellos negros y un raro color lavanda en sus ojos, frente a él estaba un cuerpo que parecía derretirse lentamente" El anciano paró un momento su charla mirando fijamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Suzaku, miró al rededor como esperando que alguien le estuviese prestando atención y al ver a la gente comiendo tranquilamente reanudo su atención al joven detective. "Fue lo más asqueroso que haya visto en vida, y el chico, solo miraba el cuerpo como ausente"

"¿Recuerda como se llamaba el chico?" preguntó Suzaku mas como habito que de curiosidad.

"Su nombre no lo recuerdo era demasiado extravagante aunque si recuerdo su apellido, era Lamperouge. Él era el hijo o el sobrino de la señora Lamperouge que si recuerdas mi querido muchacho, les dio hospedaje en el pueblo durante todo el tiempo que tu padre estuvo vivo."

"Ahora que lo mencionas creo recordar algo" Suzaku dudo un poco ante su memoria escasa de aquella época. No recordaba ni la señora, ni la casa, ni nada de ese lugar.

"El otro caso que supe ocurrió hace una semana" Continuo el anciano sin compasión, feliz de que alguien le estuviera escuchando sobre lo que sabia de esos caso y mas de que fuera un detective. Sus ojos brillaban con tal felicidad. "Una joven, o lo que quedo de ella, fue encontrada en el patio trasero de la señora Berman, la pobre sufrió un ataque cardíaco y casi no vive para contarlo, ella encontró un cadáver con la piel y los músculos derretidos y los huesos blandos. Creí que...

Los pensamientos del detective volaron mientras las palabras del anciano continuaban sin parar. La imagen del atardecer con los rosas y lavandas contrastando con una figura de negro mirando intensamente hacia donde él miraba. Por alguna razón su mente gritaba que había algo familiar en esa escena, algo que conocía íntimamente y hacia a su corazón arder por no perder lo.

Ojos lavanda, mirada profunda, un movimiento de mano tierno invitando a que se acercara sin miedo.

"Mirá Suzaku" El anciano le sujeto fuertemente el brazo devolviendo a la realidad inmediatamente, la otra mano señalaba con sus dedos al otro lado del restaurante, Suzaku giró lentamente como si fuera a ver hacia a la puerta en vez del lugar señalado. En la esquina en una mesa, estaba un joven de cabellos chocolatosos mas claros que los del detective, alisado bien acomodado con ojos lavandas y rostro infantil como el de un querubín, sentado ataviado en un traje negro con cuello alto y adornos dorados. Las luces del exterior comenzaban a brillar contrastando con la intensidad de la luz roja del crepúsculo. "Ese chico llegó exactamente el mismo día que los asesinatos comenzaron, hace una semana" susurró el anciano. "Jamás lo he visto a la luz del día, creo que es un vampiro"

¿Un vampiro? Esas criaturas eran un cuento de niños, algo que era muy popular en las novelas, algo que a los jóvenes gustaba disfrazarse en las fiestas. ¿Estaría enfermo el anciano?

"¿Acosando de nuevo a Rolo anciano Taizō?"Habló la mesera distrayendo a ambos hombres. Ella tenía ya lista la orden de Suzaku, una bolsa de papel del que emanaba un delicioso arma con pescado y papas.

"Es un vampiro Bety" Insistió el anciano dirigiéndose a la mesera de cabellos negros y ojos azules. "es un vampiro demasiado hambriento".

"Si como digas" La mesera suspiró y entrego la bolsa al detective. "Muchacho esperó que no le creas al anciano Taizō, el joven Rolo llegó a Little Durham hace una semana justo un día después de que las extrañas muertes iniciaran. En un angelito" Sonrió ella concluyendo su parte del relato. "Son cuatro libras con veinte peniques"

Suzaku revolvió entre sus bolsillos y sacó un billete y unas monedas mirando directamente al joven descrito por ambos habitantes. Rolo se veía como un chico tranquilo, sus ojos grandes miraban como asustados a la gente del interior y casi no había devuelto alguna sonrisa a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino y le saludara amablemente, incluso permaneció tranquilo, muy serio.

"Un gusto saludarte Suzaku" se despidió el anciano acomodándose en su lugar listo a enfrentarse con la mesera que ahora le ofrecía mas leche a su vaso"

"Hasta pronto" Suzaku se alejó caminando lentamente procurando no cruzar su mirada con el joven Rolo pero al mismo intentando no perder lo de vista. Por el momento era un sujeto interesante.

Por un instante, Suzaku cruzó la mirada con Rolo, sus ojos violetas le miraron intensamente, esculcando dentro de alma, como si dedos fríos removieran entre sus recuerdos y sentimientos buscando algo, al siguiente momento, dentro de su mente escuchó claramente una vocecita. "Así que eres tu" Suzaku se giró buscando a aquel que le hablara, rompiendo el contacto visual con el joven. Dolor de cabeza vino a continuación junto visión nublada, desorientación y silencio absoluto, algunas personas empujaron a Suzaku y otras trataron de llevarlo por buen camino, el detective sintió chocar con algunas mesas o sillas, estaba realmente perdido.

"Debería llamar a Jim" Comentó una voz alterada.

"No no, esta bien, mira ya se recupera" dijo otra.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Alguien preguntó sujetando al detective por los hombros, Suzaku se talló energeticamente los ojos durante unos minutos. Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en una silla, el anciano Taizō estaba a su lado con una mano en su hombre mirándole con preocupación, al otro lado estaba una mesera igualmente preocupada.

"Creo que si" Respondió el detective algo consternado, levantó la vista, delante de él había otra mesera y otras personas tratando de ofrecer ayuda, y detrás de esas personas, Rolo estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando fríamente hacia el detective, lentamente abrió la puerta del restauran para después de desaparecer en la obscuridad de la noche.

"Hijo parecías que estabas ebrio" Comentó Taizō con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Estoy bien, solo me mareé un momento" Con ayuda del anciano se levantó.

"Yo apuesto a que ese vampiro trataba de hechizarte" Propuso el anciano muy seguro, a lo que las otras personas soltaron senda carcajada. Alguien le devolvió su bolsa café con la cena. "Ten cuidado" Advirtió el anciano.

"Lo tendré" Le aseguró Suzaku, pero el anciano no le soltó, al contrario le sujeto con más fuerza provocando dolor en el detective.

"La gente cree que los vampiros son mentira, pero yo sé que existen, ese muchacho es muy peligroso" Añadió, Suzaku sintió medio con la seriedad con que Taizō pronunció aquella palabras. El anciano sostuvo la mirada por varios minutos y después le dejo ir regresando a su asiento sin decir nada más.

El detective miró el lugar una última vez al tiempo que los comensales le miraban aliviados de que estuviese bien.

----------------------------

Suzaku miró a las estrellas en el horizonte brillando mas alegres lejos de la influencia molesta de las luces doradas de la ciudad, devoró otra papa frita.

"Haces mucho ruido mientras comes" Lelouch a su lado con la ropa nueva, una playera negra pegada, una chaqueta de azul obscuro, pantalones negros con corte elegante y zapatos a juego. Su pierna derecha encogida y sus dos brazos sujetando la con aire descuidado, su cena al lado, en medio entre él y Suzaku.

"Lo siento mucho" Se disculpó Suzaku, ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras del exterior del hotel, bajaban a la calle y conducían amigablemente a la puerta principal del hotel, sus barandales escoltados con macetas llenas de flores blancas y una pequeña lampara que apenas daba luz para resaltar la belleza de las pequeñas flores.

"Idiota" susurró Lelouch sonrió.

"Gracias" Sonrió el detective regalando una sonrisa al mesero aunque este miraba atento a las estrellas del cielo.

"No fue un cumplido idiota" Repuso Lelouch estirando ambas piernas como si quisiera saltar y brincar aunque el movimiento siguiente solo sugirió que necesitaba hacerlo para alejar la pereza de su ser.

"Es que con tantas veces que lo has dicho, siento que ya es un cumplido" Sugirió Suzaku con otra papa en sus dedos lista a ser devorada.

"Como quieras" El mesero suspiró y se concentró en mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle iluminada por las luces de las pocas tiendas.

"Me alegro que la ropa te quedara bien" Cambió de tema el detective fijándose en los detalles de la ropa de Lelouch, en cada pliegue que el cuerpo marcaba en la tela, en cada bordado, en cada orilla donde se asomaba la piel pálida.

"Y yo me alegró que la hayas conseguido" Se quejó Lelouch posando sus amatistas en Suzaku. "Creí que te habías olvidado por completo y nunca regresarías"

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Suzaku una ves más.

"Idiota, deja de decir que lo sientes" Regañó Lelouch apartando la mirada del mesero. Suzaku tuvo oportunidad de ver el perfil del mesero y sintió que no podía apartar la vista de maravillosa escena.

Un momento de silencio, el detective decidió que ver la silueta de Lelouch era mucho más hermosa que ver las estrellas y posó sus esmeraldas en el mesero.

"¿Acaso brillo en la obscuridad?" Preguntó Lelouch posando sus amatistas en Suzaku que descubierto se sonrojó y trató de evitar la mirada de Lelouch, fingir que miraba hacia todos lados, suspiró rendido ante la mirada inquisitiva del mesero.

"Yo solo... este..." Buscó alguna excusa, Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa. El timbro de su teléfono sonó de pronto interrumpiendo el momento. Lelouch devolvió su mirada hacia la tranquilidad del pueblo y el vacío de la calle.

"Kururgi" respondió automáticamente al contestar el teléfono.

"Que bueno que contestas, te hemos estado buscando desde hace un momento, sabes la locura que ha sido con la capitana enfurecida por tu ausencia y todo el caos que dejaste en Blood, hemos estado preocupados y tu de seguro de vacaciones en la playa muy quitado de la pena, Suzaku han pasado cosas extrañas y terribles que no se ni como mencionártelas, todo, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, por favor tienes que regresar pronto, tienes que calmar a la capitana trayendo al señor Lamperouge, sabias que ella hasta asigno a sus hombres para buscarte a ti y a Lamperouge. Dios que inconsciente eres, se que eres valientes y fuerte pero nunca creí que fueras un tonto escapando así, Suzaku tienes que......"

"¿Fenette?" Silencio al otro lado de la linea seguido de un golpe sordo, como si el aparato cayera al suelo."¿Shirley?" Silencio, de pronto un grito masculino al fondo, seguido de disparos, voces gritando ordenes, cosas siendo destruidas violentamente, mas disparos. Suzaku palideció al pensar que su amiga tal ves estaría herida o muerta. No, no debía ser, Shirley era una chica inocente y entusiasta.

Lentamente el silencio se fue apoderando del lugar, Suzaku percibió pasos al tiempo que Lelouch le miraba seriamente. "¿Shirley?" preguntó nervioso el detective esperando escuchar a su amiga.

"Traidores" Gritó potente una voz enfurecida, una pausa y Suzaku apartó rápidamente el aparato de su oreja. El tono distintivo del sistema de telefonía sonaba intensamente. Suzaku intentó marcar de nuevo, pero nadie respondió. Lo que le hizo suponer que el aparato habría sufrido una suerte terrible, después trató de marcar a su comandancia, pero ya no había más señal telefónica. No había linea para llamar.

"Rayos, perdí la señal" comentó a Lelouch que le miró con aire sereno, su piel parecía brillar con las luces del hotel. "Algo le paso a Shirley, mas bien algo extraño paso"

"Ustedes los policías siempre les pasan cosas extrañas" asumió con tranquilidad el mesero. Suzaku se puso de pie excitado.

"No lo entiendes, algo realmente extraño paso, fue como si..."

"Si si algo que los civiles no entendemos" interrumpió con desdén Lelouch poniéndose de pie, por un momento miró a Suzaku con frialdad pero después le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle ignorando completamente al detective.

"¡Lelouch espera!" Gritó desconcertado Suzaku ante la actitud rara del mesero. No podía entenderlo del todo. Se olvido de la cena y del teléfono sin servicio telefónico para ir detrás de Lelouch. "Espera, lo siento no quise ofenderte!"

Lelouch no se detuvo ante los gritos del detective tras de si, simplemente imprimió más velocidad a sus pasos murmurando algunas cosas.

"¡Lelouch!" Suzaku le detuvo jalando un hombro con cierta fuerza, sus amatistas pesaron en las esmeraldas del detective.

"Perdoname no quería ofenderte es..."Trato de disculparse, pero Lelouch le evitó obligando a que le soltara y reanudando su caminata de nuevo. El detective bufó y corrió detrás del mesero, esta vez se detuvo delante de él. "Lelouch lo siento mucho"

"Si lo sientes" Con ironía le respondió. "Hemos estado en este lugar donde no sirve el teléfono, no sé como sigue mi hermana y tienes el descaro de.."

Lelouch guardo silencio repentinamente, Suzaku le miró intensamente, instintivamente miró la calle donde estaban.

Era la misma calle principal por la habían llegado esa misma tarde, solo que una sola luz iluminaba, las luces del hotel y las otras tiendas quedaron atrás haciendo esa parte mas aterradora y obscura, el bosque se encontraba no muy lejos y su tenebrosidad envolvía tenaz aquella parte de la ciudad. El aroma del bosque por alguna razón Suzaku no podía identificarlo, como si un velo sin aroma cubriera aquella zona.

"No te alejes" Ordenó de pronto Lelouch, el mesero miraba tranquilamente al rededor, el detective llegó a creer que sentía de el un aura de paz que le relajaba los crispados nervios ante la extra escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Silencio y obscuridad.

"Deberíamos regresar" Supuso el detective mirando nerviosamente a todos lados, miró a Lelouch y sintió aun más calma, siguió la mirada de Lelouch hacia la calle, hacia la fuente de luces.

Un hombre caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Alto, de cabellos rosados, usaba un traje blanco con bordados en dorados asimilando un poco los trajes franceses del siglo dieciocho y al mismo tiempo los de la casa real, en sus solapas había rosas bordadas finamente, sus ojos azules se posaron primero en Suzaku y después en Lelouch una vez que estuvo a pocos metros lejos de ellos.

"Me sorprende que la gente aun quiera internarse en el bosque a esta hora del trabajo" les comentó, el tono de su voz fue casual pero al mismo tiempo distinguido.

"No íbamos al bosque" respondió Suzaku mirando a Lelouch. Su rostro apacible estaba furioso ante la parecencia de aquel hombre, sus amatistas eran como dagas listas a apuñalar al hombre.

"Ya veo" El hombre ladeo un poco su rostro como tratando de captar otro angulo del rostro de Lelouch. "Solo quiero advertirles que el bosque es nada seguro después del atardecer" dijo dibujando una sonrisa.

"Lo tendremos en cuenta" Devolvió la sonrisa Suzaku que aunque no sabia porque todo su ser le gritaba que se alejara de ese hombre lo más pronto posible. "Vamos, regresemos al hotel" Sujetó del brazo a Lelouch pero él no se movió.

"Si gustan puedo acompañarlos" Se ofreció el hombre con su sonrisa en su rostro, Suzaku sintió frío en su cuerpo, como dedos recorriendo su espalda, sus brazos, sus piernas metiéndose en su lugares íntimos.

"No gracias" respondió Lelouch energeticamente, Suzaku se sintió un poco más aliviado al comenzar a caminar juntos, Lelouch movió hacia Suzaku, sujetándose fuertemente del brazo del detective, como si fueran una pareja a mediados de mayo caminando en una pradera de flores. El hombre borró su sonrisa de su cara, metió una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo una tarjeta que la entregó al detective apresuradamente.

"Soy Kannon Maldini" añadió. "Soy el alguacil de Little Durham, gusto en conocerlos, si tienen problemas no duden en llamarme" explicó. Suzaku sujetó la tarjeta y la metió de inmediato a su propio bolsillo. Era extraño que el alguacil no se diera cuenta de su ofrecimiento, cuando en la ciudad no había ninguna forma de usar el teléfono.

"Si lo haremos" replicó Suzaku caminando al lado de Lelouch.

Ambos continuaron su paso tranquilo, en silencio, Suzaku aun sentía nervios y cierta tensión en el ambiente, aunque las luces estaban frente a ellos era como si fueran opacadas por un manto grueso de obscuridad, en su piel aun sentía esos dedos fríos recorriendo su cuerpo. A cada paso que se alejaban el detective se sentía mas tranquilo.

"Espere señores" Kannon habló sorpresiva mente detrás de ellos, ambos se detuvieron al instante. "¿Acaso no nos hemos visto antes?" Preguntó.

"Me temo que no" Lelouch fríamente instigando a Suzaku a continuar la caminata.

"Que extraño, tenia la seguridad que le había visto de algún lado" continuó el alguacil. "Yo no olvido rostros fácilmente."

"Lo siento, esta es mi primera ves en Little Durham" Aseguró Lelouch aumentando el ritmo de su pasos, Suzaku le imitaba en silencio .

Kannon pareció detenerse, no escucharon sus pasos detrás de ellos. Momento siguiente el alguacil emitió un gritó profundo, Suzaku giró buscando la causa del grito del hombre, pero en su lugar se encontró con los ojos lavandas de Rolo fijos, adornados por una pequeña sonrisa.

El detective sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y un dolor se desperdigaba desde su estomago al resto de cuerpo, Suzaku bajò la vista y confirmó que el joven Rolo le había golpeado en el estomago con fuerza, hizo caso omiso del dolor e intentó devolver el golpe al joven. Rolo con simpleza sujeto la muñeca atacante, el detective sintió los dedos de Rolo estrujar sus huesos diavolicamente. Momento después, Suzaku sintió dolor contra su espalda, al darse cuenta se encontraba a varios metros lejos de Rolo y Lelouch. El mas joven intentaba abrazar al mayor pero este se negaba azotando las manos con el revés de su propia mano derecha.

Para Suzaku era como si Lelouch evitara al joven y lo reprendiera, mientras Rolo intentaba desesperado de ganar su afecto con solo abrazos. El detective se puso de pie con un poco de problemas, y caminó hasta ondee estaba el par discutiendo en silencio. Rolo advirtió la llegada del detective y le volvió a sujetar de una muñeca.

"Hermano" Habló Rolo con triste voz, como si hubiese sido traicionado de alguna manera, para Suzaku había sido como si el corazón del joven estuviese roto.

"No soy tu hermano" Reprendió Lelouch mirando a Suzaku, con un velo de frialdad sobre su preocupación por el detective.

"¿Porque lo escogiste hermano? ¿Porque? Dime" Gimoteó el pequeño desesperado, al tiempo que agitaba a Suzaku con fuerza a tal modo que Suzaku se vio en el suelo y en su muñeca un horrible dolor.

"No soy tu hermano" repitió Lelouch de nuevo. "Suéltalo" ordenó fuertemente.

"¡No!" Gritó Rolo, Suzaku sintió una gran fuerza jalar de su brazo, después un poco de ingravidez y una vez mas un punzante dolor en su espalda, la luces frente a sus ojos parecieron correr como lineas brillantes sobre la obscura noche. Se puso de pie y se encontró en el suelo una vez mas, cerca de un pared, en sus manos cayeron unas pocas piedras, Lelouch corrió a su lado pero sintió de nuevo la terrible succión de los dedos de Rolo, era levantado como muñeco de trapo sobre la cabeza del joven. El detective miró desde lo alto a Lelouch.

"¡Dejalo!" Lelouch gritó preocupado, asustado.

"¡No!" Rolo apagó los gritos del otro. "¿Porque él es mas importante que yo que soy tu hermano? Dime, ¿Porque él? ¿Porque?" La voz de Rolo sonaba con llanto y sufrimiento.

"Por favor dejalo" Lelouch suplicó, Suzaku miró a lo largo de la calle esperando ver a alguien a quien pedirle ayuda, el alguacil apenas se levantaba al otro de la calle, sus manos daban masaje lentamente al área de su pecho.

"¿Hermano porque?" Rolo continuó con su monologo. "Te quiero tanto, por favor ven conmigo olvidate de este mortal"

Suzaku intentó patalear y escaparse de Rolo, aunque sus intentos eran inútiles, el chico parecía no darse cuenta.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no soy tu hermano" Esa ultima frase pareció desatar una ira apenas controlada en el joven, el detective se sintió volar una vez mas y chocar contra algo, por unos segundos se sintió débil y apaleado, en el fondo de su mente escuchaba la desesperada voz de su conciencia gritarle que se levantara y ayudara a Lelouch, protegerlo.

Suzaku se levantó débilmente, presenció una escena bizarra, increíble pero detestable, Rolo sujetó a Lelouch con facilidad, sus dos manos detenidas por una de Rolo, con la otra mano libre sujeto el cuello del mesero y le acercó lo suficiente para sentir el aliento en su rostro, intentaba besar a Lelouch.

"¡Detente!" Kannon gritó con fuerza, Suzaku vio que el hombre se sujetaba aun el estomago con la izquierda mientras con la derecha empuñaba un arma, batallando para mantener el equilibrio. Rolo no le presto atención al alguacil.

Kannon obligado, disparar el armar sin mas avisos. Por un momento Suzaku creyó que el alguacil estaba loco, había disparado contra dos civiles sin antes poner a salvo a la victima. Pero lo comprendió pronto. El joven apartó a Lelouch como si fuera una marioneta sin vida y feliz recibió la bala en su pecho.

"Ves hermano, yo puedo protegerte mejor que ese hombrecillo" gritó feliz Rolo encaminando sus pasos hacia donde Kannon estaba apuntando aun su arma, sin ninguna clase de sorpresa en su rostro mas bien como esperando esa respuesta de parte de Rolo.

_Lelouch_, pensó Suzaku tratando de caminar hacia donde estaba el mesero. Rolo se detuvo y se giró hacia donde estaba el detective.

"¡Él es mio!" Gritó furioso el muchacho, Suzaku creyó tener problemas en la vista tras todos esos golpes, al tener frente de si a Rolo al instante siguiente. "Te voy a quitar del camino y no vas a poder evitarlo" le murmuró con desdén. Rolo levantó al detective sujetándole del cuello con extrema facilidad, con su otra mano comenzó a golpear el cuerpo ya lastimado de Suzaku, soltando su ira y frustración.

Suzaku aunque intentó detener al joven le resultaba imposible, había demasiada ira mezclada con tanta fuerza golpeando sus músculos, trató de incluso de poner sus manos sobre el rostro del joven y herir los ojos de Rolo, sintió las órbitas oculares rendirse ante sus dedos y la tibia sangre bañar sus dedos, los golpes sin embargo no disminuyeron, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

Escuchó un disparo sordo, dolor en su pecho, los golpes desaparecieron. Lelouch hablaba con fuerza, mas bien ordenaba, sus ojos cerrados solo podían imaginar a Lelouch frente de ellos, con su ropa nueva sucia de lodo con su rostro enfurecido.

Frío comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, el dolor punzante de las heridas y golpes desaparecía conforme el frío avanzaba, aliviaba todo a su paso, no había razón para resistirse a su dulce panacea.

"¡Suzaku!" La voz de Lelouch fuerte y clara sonó en su mente, intentó abrir sus ojos, pero ya se sentía cansado, adormecido, podría tomar una siesta, aliviar su dolor y mañana llevar a Lelouch junto a su querida hermana. "Se que te sientes cansado pero has esto por mi" continuó Lelouch insistente. En sus labios sintió un liquido terso y tibio colarse a su boca y resbalar lentamente a su garganta, el sabor no pudo distinguirlo, solo supo que era especial y único antes de entregarse a los brazos del dios de los sueños.


	5. Loto

Holas

bueno no se ni como desciculpame por estas dos semanas ausentes sin este fic XD y ni mil excusas serian suficientes.

Solo le dire que la vida eral se oma la molestia de molestar cada ue me siento a escribir ...

les agradesco sinceramente sus omentarios :D : angeluz, alejandra, joshihita h.k ,

Joshikta, ffDOTnet nu me dejo ver tu coreo, seguro una onda de seguidad y espero la oferta siga aun de pie, mandame un correo a NaeptaeARROBAgmailPUNTOcom y tambien esta abierto para cualquier comentario si no quieren usar los comentarios de fanition.

Bien sin mas royo historia :D

Blood

**05** Loto

_le pesaba, como si algo lo oprimiese con violencia, el sueño se había desvanecido hacia unos momentos y abrió sus ojos, la alteración corría por sus venas intensamente. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. No había ni un solo sirviente o alma que rondara entre las cuatro paredes de piedra sumergidas en la obscuridad de la noche. La opresión seguía en su pecho, trató de moverse, de alejar aquello que le oprimía el pecho, se dio cuenta que no podía mover su cuerpo, como si sus miembros hubiesen sido atados a la cama por alguna cadena. Después en su piel aun cubierta por sus ropas tibias de cama sintió dedos, fríos dedos deslizarse lentamente de su pecho hasta su vientre, siempre con delicadeza y finura, recorriendo sitios que de alguna manera le arrancaban suspiros. Era incomoda la sensación pero al mismo tiempo, placentera e intoxicarte hasta el punto de ser erótica. Los dedos fríos se detuvieron en su vientre bajo como si dudaran de continuar, unos momentos acariciaron la piel sensible e indefensa, después se lanzaron violentamente hacia su sexo. La frialdad inhumana de los dedos produjo sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas. Era extremadamente delicioso sentir ese suave mimo en su piel ardiente, inexplicable tener que cerrar los ojos y gemir con la excitación producida por dedos de algo que no estaba allí._

_¿O si?_

_En su rostro sintió el roce delicado de labios, fríos y tersos, besando lentamente sus mejillas, acercándose poco a poco hacia los labios vírgenes teñidos de rojo de tanto ser violentados por dentadura blanca. Su mente gritaba que el ataque se detuviera, pero su cuerpo exigía mas, se retorcía suplicando por mas. Pero al instante que sus labios se abrieron suplicando, los dedos desaparecieron y las cadenas también. Se reclinó sobre la mullida cama respirando agitadamente, mirando de nuevo hacia el vació del cuarto y su obscuridad._

_Un par de criados entraron, asustados portando velas, aun vistiendo túnicas de noche. Sus palabras enfatizaron el miedo que profesaban, habían oído un gritó de terror y acudieron a proteger a su majestad._

_¿Como protegerían a su alteza de un ente invisible?_

_Miró sus manos, había marcas de las cadenas, miro su pecho, marcas de labios, miro su sexo, aun excitado. Miró a los sirvientes, el miedo posaba sus dedos en todos los presentes. ¿Como podían proteger a su alteza?_

_Al último entro el joven señor, era el único vestido apropiadamente pese a las altas horas, sus ojos lavandas miraban a todos consternado, su voz preguntaba y lanzaba hipótesis al aire. Ordenó que alertaran a los guardias y a sus majestades, él se quedaría para revisar a su alteza, verificar que su persona no estuviera comprometida de muerte, a consolar el dolor causado._

_El pecho se sentía arder con la presencia del joven señor, de ver sus hermosos ojos violetas, de escuchar su voz serena, su rostro pálido impecable adornado de su cabello negro. Era alivio y bienestar a su lado, libertad y el inconfundible sopor del amor._

_Deseaba que los sirvientes se alejaran pronto para amar al joven señor en silencio, de pronunciar su nombre sin etiqueta y pedir que sus brazos le brindaran calor, de ver sus esmeraldas reflejadas en sus ojos antes de obsequiarle un beso cándido, de pedirle que sus blancos dedos acariciaran sus cabellos chocolates._

_Los sirvientes se macharon indecisos, quieran proteger a su majestad, de escuchar el diagnostico del joven señor que era medico de su alteza, pero él necesitaba privacidad para inspeccionar a su paciente. Cerró sus ojos anticipándose al roce de los pálidos dedos del joven señor, y al sentir su frío, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Era como en el sueño, eran tan fríos como en la pesadilla, abrió sus ojos y miró a su medico, a su amor prohibido._

_¿Que eres...? ¡¿Que eres?!_

"¿Que eres?" Susurró Suzaku entre sueños antes de despertar sobresaltado. "¿que eres?" La pregunta inundo su mente completamente, no supo porque estaba allí o porque la repetía con desazón en su lengua, tuvo otro de esos sueños que nuca recordaba por la mañana y le dejaba con la sensación de llorar.

Alzó su mano y miró sus dedos. Estaban limpios y fríos, húmedos aun del sudor. Vio las yemas de cada dedo, los pequeños pliegues en las huellas digitales, las franjas que recorrían la piel formando las figuras, las diminutas texturas en las paredes de las franjas. Parpadeó y solo eran sus dedos.

Era fantástico, sencillamente fantástico. Los detalles que podía ver en sus dedos. Siempre estuvieron allí pero jamas les prestó tanta atención. Sonrió suavemente, todos sus dedos entre si, sentir su propia piel, emanando calidez debajo de la cubierta fría del sudor, sentir esa suavidad causada por los pliegues de las huellas digitales, sentir la pegajosidad causada por el sudor. Era realmente intoxicante, fascinante. Se dio cuenta que el sol estaba acariciando sus mejillas, era agradable sentir el calor en su piel.

Estaba en un lugar cálido a merced de la luz del sol, observó a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación pequeña, cuyos muros estaban forrados de papel tapiz de flores cafés sobre un fondo azul agua, deteriorado por el tiempo. Los muebles de madera mostraban marcas de que en algún momento habían sido pintados de blanco. La única ventana estaba escoltada por sus cortinas abiertas dejando pasar el sol de la tarde.

Sus ojos verdes se alegraron de ver la luz menguante del sol. Pero su memoria le indicó que los últimos sucesos habían acontecido en la noche. Una tórrida lluvia de golpes en su cuerpo. Se buscó los cardenales en su piel, de sentir el dolor en las áreas afectadas. Nada. No estaba lastimado, ni sentía dolor ni mucho menos una gota de cansancio.

"La medicina surtió su efecto" Lelouch le susurró de un lado de la cama, el detective se sorprendió de no escucharle antes o de sentir sus fríos dedos en su muñeca derecha, sujetándole con fuerza, escuchando con los dedos el palpitar del corazón.

"Lelouch" Apenas pronunció, la luz escarlata del atardecer coloreaban el cabello negro del mesero, dando tonos rosados a la pálida piel del rostro, sus ojos violetas miraban intensamente un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Suzaku sintió ese malestar incrementarse en su pecho y no pudo apartar sus ojos del rostro del mesero ni producir otro sonido.

"Me sorprendió" Pronunció suavemente el mesero.

Suzaku percibió un suave aroma que emanaba del mesero, una desconocida combinación. Agradable y rara que no podía comparar con nada de lo que conociera. También sintió la curiosidad de sentir la piel del mesero con sus dedos y sus despiertos sentidos. Rozó con sus dedos el rostro de Lelouch, desde el pómulo hasta la comisura de los labios. Era suave, muy suave pero también fría. No detectó imperfección alguna y sintió mas curiosidad de tocar los rosados labios. Lelouch olvidó cuanto hacia y sus ojos violetas le miraron tranquilamente por unos segundos. La opresión en su pecho aumentó, Suzaku trató de retener las lagrimas. Bajó el rostro apretando los parpados, alejó su mano del rostro del mesero.

¿Que era lo que oprimía su ser? ¿Lo que arrancaba las lagrimas? ¿Que era?

"¿Por que?" Susurró el detective, después sintió los fríos dedos del mesero en su rostro, abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se clavaron al instante en las amatistas de Lelouch.

Instintivamente atrapó los labios del mesero, sujetando fuertemente los antebrazos del mesero que no resistió el embate. Su mente no pensó si estaba bien o mal, si habría consecuencias o no, si Lelouch se molestaría o no, simplemente lo haba hecho.

Un beso.

Todo el cuerpo de Suzaku se relajo en un instante, las sensaciones se desvanecieron, los aromas y los sonidos se esfumaron, solo estaba el contacto efímero con los labios de Lelouch y la tranquilidad que provocaba en su ser, la calidez que despertaba en su células y la extraña necesidad de seguir en contacto.

Lelouch se apartó discretamente, se levantó de la cama y caminó a la única ventana permitiendo que el sol cayera en su rostro. Suzaku se sintió envolver en el sueño, como si todo el cansancio del mundo cayera en sus brazos.

--------

Abrió sus ojos una vez más, el viento cálido acarició su rostro, la luz lastimó sus esmeraldas. Las hojas de los arboles jugueteaban con el viento, cayendo lentamente, adornado la alfombra dorada a sus pies. Suzaku estaba en un jardín, cuyos verdes habían desaparecido y solo quedaban ramitas secas, marañas de arbustos y arboles con abrigos dorados, el cielo era gris y triste. Lo único de color en ese lugar fueron sus propias ropas. Mangas azules amplias que caían suavemente hasta sus codos acompañados de encaje blanco, una capa que cubría su cuello y sus hombros desnudos, apenas mostrando parte de su pecho, y sus piernas cubiertas por un mismo azul obscuro, cuidadosamente bordado y arreglado. Un vestido de princesa pensó Suzaku.

"Es un sueño" susurró para si mismo, contemplando sus alrededores, su indumentaria y el cielo gris. Se alegró, este era el primer sueño en el que estaba consciente que era un sueño y quizá podría recordarlo en la mañana.

"Lo es" una voz familiar respondió, Suzaku buscó de donde provenía aquella voz. Se sorprendió de ver al mesero a su lado, Lelouch vestía ropas negras con bordados dorados, muy parecido a cuando le vio por primera ves en el Blood, solo que ahora las ropas eran nuevas y muy hermosas. Elegante y distinguido.

"Le-Lelouch" Susurró en sorpresa. El mesero le miró silencioso, en sus labios no había sonrisa ni tristeza, solo una de seriedad, aunque en sus ojos lavandas se pudo adivinar nostalgia. "¿Que...?"

Un dedo se posó en los labios de Suzaku, acallando todo pensamiento que pudiera surgir. El mesero elevo la vista hacia el cielo triste. El detective le miró confundido por algunos momentos después se animó a ver lo que Lelouch estaba mirando.

El cielo estaba pintando por gris, una capa densa de nubes volviendo la luz del sol blanca y dolorosa, aunque suave, por un momento le pareció que estaba todo fijo pero comprendió que las nubes se movían lentamente llevadas por el viento. En el horizonte apareció la silueta de un castillo, solo podía ver las almenas y las torres, no parecía distante.

"Debo irme ahora" Dijo Lelouch avanzando lentamente en dirección contraria.

"Lelouch, no te marches" Suzaku se sorprendió de suplicar de ese modo y sujetar con fuerza el brazo del mesero.

"Ellos lograran encontrarte" Explicó fríamente.

"Por favor, quedate" continuó suplicando Suzaku, no sabia bien porque, pero en su pecho volvía a emerger esa sensación contra su pecho, lastimando algo dentro de si, obligando a que sus ojos derramasen lagrimas.

"Si me quedo, será peor" Se liberó Lelouch sin mirar atrás.

"Lelouch" Llamó fuertemente, Suzaku comprendió que ahora estaba despierto, su rostro empapado de lagrimas y de sudor frío. Estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de hotel, con ropas de cama envuelto en la obscuridad de la noche aplacada por la luz de luna.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, la vieja ciudad dormía aun plácidamente, auspiciada por la serenidad, se sintió extrañamente calmado aunque aun quedaba esa sensación en su pecho. Suspiró y decidió abandonar la habitación para caminar y aclarar sus ideas.

El pequeño hotel dormía plácidamente, Suzaku no encontró a nadie en los pasillos o en las escaleras, caminó lentamente por la recepción, allí tampoco había nadie, el murmullo de ronquidos llego lentamente a sus oídos, detrás del mostrador el encargado debía estar durmiendo. Salio a la calle, esperaba que el frió asaltara sus sentidos, pero no paso. Estaba agradable la temperatura. Se sentó al borde del primer escalón de las escaleras. Percibió claramente el perfume nocturno de flores, pensó en aquel jardín desolado y la tristeza que sentía cuando Lelouch se marchaba.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Que estaba pasando?

Se sintió perdido, confundido y asustado. No sabía que hacer, no sabia porque pasaban esas cosas, no recordaba haber llegado al hotel, ni como sus heridas se habían curado, no recordaba detalles. Eso le provocaba el miedo.

"No es tu culpa hijo mio" Suzaku se giró sorprendió al reconocer aquella amable voz. Su padre estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo tranquilamente.

"Es imposible" Tartamudea sin apartar los ojos de su padre.

"Es posible hijo mio" continuó Genbu, la luz del interior marcaba las facciones del hombre y resaltaba algunas sombras. "Aquí todo es posible" Las manos se elevaron en gesto de señalar todo el lugar, toda la población.

"Padre" Susurró aun más confundido, sobresaltado, sintió las lagrimas emerger de nuevo de sus ojos.

"Suzaku, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa" Continuó el mayor con calma. "Ni mi muerte, ni que Lelouch se marche"

"No entiendo" respondió limpiándose la cara con la manga de su ropa de cama.

"En este mundo hay fuerzas que nos son invisibles, dictan el destino de las personas e influyen en el curso de las situaciones, tu hijo mio, tu te viste atrapado en esas fuerzas hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tu y yo fuéramos familia." Suzaku sollozó un poco, apartaba con todas sus fuerzas todos esos sentimientos que se revolvían en su pecho. "tu mi adorado hijo, de algún modo ahora influyes en esas fuerzas y por esa razón que estoy frente a ti" Genbu dio un par de pasos acercándose hacia Suzaku, se sentó al lado del joven detective y le envolvió amorosamente con sus brazos, en un abrazo paternal que Suzaku había extrañado desde su infancia.

"Para advertirte de Lelouch" Continuó susurrando. Suzaku le apartó, negando con su cabeza. "Suzaku escuchame, Lelouch es un demonio, es un ser que devora vidas y las destruye, es un ente maligno que debes destruir, es un demonio capaz de cambiar todo lo que conocemos con sus propias fuerzas" Genbu le tomo de los hombros incitando a que le escuchara cada palabra. "Es un demonio Suzaku, tienes que alejarte de él" El detective sintió conflicto en su corazón, cerro sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro del mesero, tranquilo y sereno con sus hermosas orbes violeta mirándole y al abrir sus ojos, podía sentir el calor de su padre rodeando le amorosamente.

Aunque no fuera real.

"Padre" susurró un tanto preocupado, Genbu le apartó un poco, clavando sus ojos negros, mirando a sus ojos seriamente.

"Él fue el causante de nuestras desgracias" dijo fieramente, cambiando su rostro sereno por uno preocupado y casi asustado. "Él atrajo toda la miseria a nuestra familia y ahora esta..." Su frase fue cercenada violentamente, el hombre fue arrebatado de los brazos de Suzaku, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Otro hombre, otra figura masculina, su padre en otras ropas, con gesto mas fuerte y decidido, la sensaciones que de él emanaban hacia Suzaku eran mas claras. Aunque irremediablemente lo confundieron aun mas.

"Suzaku" Impuso el segundo Genbu sujetando al primero. "Tienes que despertar ahora" ordenó el hombre.

"Padre" Suzaku se puso de pie sin saber que estaba pasando. El primer Genbu estaba paralizado a merced del segundo, tratando de hablar.

"No hay tiempo hijo, debes despertar, Lelouch cuenta contigo" volvió a ordenar sujetando aun mas fuerte al primer Genbu.

"¡Padre!" Suzaku gritó asustado, el primer Genbu dejo de luchar al tiempo que el ambiente se volvía frío y se inundaba de un terror inexorable, las luces desaparecían tragadas por absoluta obscuridad y el primer Genbu sonreía.

"Lelouch es un demonio" Gritó fieramente, Suzaku se despertó abriendo sus ojos rápidamente. Sintió en su pecho la falta de aire y sus ropas empapadas de sudor. Estaba de nuevo en la habitación del hotel, todo bañado de luz suave y cálida del medio día. Se sintió un poco molesto por el calor que rodeaba a su cuerpo, y el frió que cubría su frente.

¿Donde estaba Lelouch?

"Lelouch" Llamó suavemente esperando respuesta del mesero, pero la habitación estaba envuelta en calma y sopor, la calidez del sol lo inundaba todo. Por algunos instantes sus sentidos se vieron oprimidos por intensa necesidad de encontrar a Lelouch pronto. Se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación, el baño, buscando alguna pista que le dijera el paradero actual de Lelouch

Un gritó fuera de la habitación, una mujer o una chiquilla tal vez, sus instintos de policía. De proteger al inocente, le obligaron a salir de la habitación tratando de rastrear aquel alarido. Un temor se instalo en todo su cuerpo.

"Que no sea Lelouch" Suplicó inconscientemente aun cuando sabía que el grito fue femenino.

Recorrió los pasillos con paso rápido, miró ansioso cada puerta, sopesando las probabilidades de encontrar al dueño del grito tras una de ella, cada paso que daba era un paso de incertidumbre, el gritó se repitió en el piso inferior, para su desgracia, mas lastimero y débil, Suzaku comprendió que se alejaba por las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo guiado por el gritó. La alfombra vieja amortiguaba el sonido de sus pies descalzos.

"Que no sea Lelouch" suplico nuevamente con cada escalón que bajaba, la sensación en su ser se intensificaba, no podía darle palabras. Debía darse prisa, nada mas.

La escalera le condujo directo al recibidor del hotel, la gente platicaba tranquilamente, como si aquel grito cayera en oídos sordos, Suzaku no se fijo en ese detalle, simplemente continuó avanzando, cruzó la pequeña sala hasta la salida del hotel, lego a la calle donde el aplastante calor golpeo el cuerpo de Suzaku.

Allí, a la mitad de la calle se encontró a una mujer rubia de cabellos largos sosteniendo un joven y delgado cuerpo, cuyas ropas casuales pusieron en alerta todos los sentidos de Suzaku. No era Lelouch, estaba seguro, era una joven de cabellos negros inconsciente.

"Pensé que nunca saldrías, Su" habló sarcásticamente la mujer, sus ropas eran blancas y delicadas, con bordados en dorado y azul, usaba guantes de piel negros al igual que sus botas a las rodillas, parecía un ángel moderno levantado a una creyente. Dejo caer el cuerpo de la muchacha y se giró completamente, mostrando su rostro dulce y sonriente a Suzaku. Su cabello dorado bien arreglado sugería que ella pertenecía a una clase distinguida y orgullosas de su apariencia. "Y sinceramente creí que serias una chica delicada" sonrió ella. Era hermosa..

"No se de que habla, pero alejate de la niña" Ordenó Suzaku acostumbrado a su habitual tono de policía, no pudo dar mas pasos sobre el asfalto, el calor que emitía hubiese asado sus pies al momento dejando heridas profundas y dolorosas.

"Solo la use para sacarte de tu escondrijo Su" Rió ella dando unos pasos hacia adelante, Suzaku sintió miedo, un espantoso miedo que emanaba de ella y se enterraba bajo su piel, retrocedió sin dejar de mirar a la mujer rubia. Su hermosa belleza bajo el sol emanaba un halo blanquecino que al contacto con la piel producía terror, confundía los sentidos.

"Quedate donde estas" Ordenó exprimiendo valor de sus entrañas, era extraño sentir pánico ante aquella mujer, ante aquel ser.

"Como quieras" Concedió ella sonriendo, el cuerpo de la joven cayó al asfalto de manera extraña. La mujer rubia hizo un ademan a tal modo que sus cabellos volaron unos segundos. "Me da gusto al fin conocerte Su, toda la hermandad especula sobre ti".

"No se mueva" Inconscientemente Suzaku buscó su arma entre sus ropas, estaba aun ropas de cama, seguramente el arma estaba en la habitación. Que mala suerte. El detective apretó los puños sintiéndose desprotegido.

"No creí que fueras a tomar este aspecto tan hermoso, no hay duda de que al fin podremos atraparlo" Comentó avanzando lentamente hacia el detective. Suzaku sintió la voz de alerta en todo su cuerpo, debía escapar, encontrar a Lelouch, proteger a esa pequeña niña.

"Le dije que no se moviera" Ordenó Suzaku una vez mas. La rubia hizo un gesto de sorprendida al tiempo que detuvo sus pasos, sonrió divertida.

"¿Qué va hacer Su si no me detengo?" Retó la mujer, su sonrisa diabólica aumentó y sus pasos retomaron el mismo paso veloz.

"Se vera forzado a disparar" La voz de Lelouch se alzó, la rubia sonrió matemáticamente, su cuerpo inicio carrera veloz contenta, Suzaku creyó firmemente que la mujer rubia le atropellaría o algo peor en su carrera, pero unos centímetros antes el cuerpo de la mujer se desvaneció, como polvo acarreado pesadamente por el viento.

Los edificios de enfrente fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente, sus partículas fueron acarreadas por un extraño viento, el asfalto le siguió, el cuerpo de aquella niña, todo desapareció hasta quedar en un lugar completamente en blanco sin arriba abajo.

"Suzaku" Lelouch le llamó y el detective se despertó, sudando, jadeando. Estaba en el cuarto del hotel, a su lado estaba Lelouch sosteniendo firmemente su mano izquierda, al fondo estaba el alguacil de Little Durham, Kannon, al otro lado de la cama una mujer pasando sus sesenta años con un maletín en sus piernas, una medico.

-----------

El detective miró las vendas en su cuerpo y los cardenales obscureciéndose lentamente, se atrevió a tocar a algunos asegurándose de sentir dolor verdadero, de no estar dentro de otro sueño o pesadilla.

"Idiota" Lelouch apartó la mano de las vendas. "¿Acaso quieres que se pongan negros?" El tono de preocupación del mesero avergonzó a Suzaku, no hizo nada para liberar su mano, la sensación era agradable. El mesero se dio cuenta, se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mano disimuladamente. Estaba seguro, no estaba dentro de ningún sueño o pesadilla, las palabras de Lelouch eran cantos celestiales a sus oídos.

Suzaku miró velozmente hacia la ventana, aun las estrellas brillaban en la noche, poco a poco la luz del alba aprecia y alejaba a las estrellas, sentía el frío que caracterizaba el amanecer, todo indicaba el curso normal de los eventos.

"¿Que paso?" Preguntó posando sus esmeraldas en las únicas orbes de la habitación. El alguacil y la doctora ya se habían marchado. "Recuerdo que ese chico nos encontró, y después que tu..." sus pensamientos viajaron en muchas direcciones, no estaba ya seguro de lo que era real y de lo que había sido un sueño.

"Todo va estar bien Suzaku" Aseguró Lelouch, revisando que las demás vendas siguieran firmes en su lugar pese que hacia poco tiempo las había colocado.

"No entiendo nada" El detective tomó ambas manos del mesero. "Te vi en mis sueños en un jardín, a mi padre en a entrada del hotel, a una mujer loca que me llamaba Su, que...."

"¿Una mujer rubia?" Interrumpió Lelouch con preocupación.

"Si, nunca la había visto y ella..."

"Debemos irnos" Lelouch interrumpió, se levantó y sacó de la cama al detective. "No podemos quedarnos aquí" Sencillamente dijo.

"¿Lelouch que pasa?" Preguntó extraño Suzaku.

"En el camino te explicó, ahora debemos irnos, no debemos quedarnos" Concedió Lelouch, su mano pálida se sujetaba fuertemente a la muñeca del detective. "¿Confiás en mi?" Dudó unos momentos Suzaku, meditó silenciosamente un segundo y después asintió. No sabia bien porque pero confiaba en él mas que en si mismo.

"Confió en ti"

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Lelouch llevaba solo la ropa que Suzaku consiguiera horas antes, y Suzaku sus ropas de cama cubiertas por el abrigo obscuro, caminaron apurados por los pasillos del hotel sin ser notados, invisibles animas de la madrugada, corrieron una ves afuera hacia la comisaría. Suzaku sin hacer preguntas, guardando en silencio el dolor de sus heridas, bajo su piel sintió crecer la urgencia de huir, de abandonar el pueblo.

"¿Lelouch?" Susurró detrás del mesero. Suzaku percibió el aroma suave de rosas y otras flores, como si los aromas provinieran de las flores siendo quemadas, su delicado perfume estaba revuelto con aceite. Por instantes sintió nauseas, dolor en la cabeza. Lelouch le miró con dulzura, apretó su mano y le animo a continuar.

"Aquí tienen Rolo, debemos ir por él" Contestó mientras cruzaban el umbral, sus ojos lavanda investigaron el lugar rápidamente.

"¿El chico que me golpeo? Lulu, ese chico..."

"Necesitamos su ayuda" Contestó sin explicaciones.

El lugar estaba vació, no había ni una sola persona dentro, Suzaku que conocía la lógica de esos edificios le fue fácil conducir a Lelouch hacia las celdas, era el lugar mas probable donde tendrían a Rolo. El chico en cuestión estaba de pie mirando hacia el frente como enfadado, como tranquilo, mirando al frete con mirada perdida, estático.

"Hermano" Siseo el chico en cuanto Lelouch estuvo en frente.

"Solo si nos ayudas" Advirtió Lelouch, Rolo miró tiernamente al mesero, buscando un perdón ante una travesura, sus labios dibujaron algunas palabras, Suzaku les miró confundido. ¿Que tenían en mente esos dos? ¿Que estaba pasando?

"¿Y él?" Rolo señalo con desdén al detective, Suzaku le miró fieramente aceptando el reto.

"No me volverás a ver jamas si algo le llega a pasar " Respondió fríamente Lelouch. El joven gruñó, Suzaku sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mucho y trató de no prestarle atención.

"De acuerdo..." accedió al final, Rolo. Su rostro frío y molestó cambio en un segundo, su linda cara infantil se adorno de una sonrisa y expresión suave en sus ojos. "...hermano"

Suzaku se preguntó como iban a sacar al chico de ese lugar, él no vio las llaves por ningún lado y bajo su piel se acrecentaba la sensación de apurarse, de moverse.

Lelouch puso su mano en el acero de la cerradura, lo empujó suavemente la cerradura cedió con un chirrido, Rolo sonrió maravillado, señaló a sus pies, otro objeto, algo que Suzaku no distinguió claramente. Lelouch se arrodillo y con la misma facilidad quitó el objeto de los tobillos de Rolo.

"Hermano" Abrazó con cariño al mesero.

"Me alegro de que llegara pronto Lady Kruszewski, ese neófito ha roto cada regla existente que..." La voz de Kannon charlaba amenamente hasta verse interrumpida por la visión de fuga, a su lado Suzaku reconoció a la mujer de dentro de su sueños, la mujer rubia con sus ropas blancas, su mirada dura, su sonrisa maléfica. No sintió miedo, si no una urgencia de sacar de ese lugar a Lelouch tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Esa mujer" susurró el detective.

Lady Kruszewski sonrió ampliamente. "Que agradable sorpresa"

Lelouch mantuvo su postura firme y fría frente a los recién llegados, tratando de intimidarlos, Rolo atrás miraba intensamente imitando a Lelouch, mientras que Suzaku observaba sus opciones.

Los primeros rayos del alba se asomaron por unas pequeñas ventanas al costado, Suzaku creyó ver que tanto como el alguacil y la mujer tomaron un aire de valor al sentir el sol en sus rostros, mientras que Rolo bostezó y cubrió su boca avergonzado por tal acto. Pero algo extraño mas paso, Suzaku sintió picason en su piel en cuanto el sol toco sus mejillas, era una comezón molesta y extraña. En su mano Suzaku pudo ver ademas como se formaban pequeñas ronchas tiñendo de rojo su piel clara, un rojo intenso y extraño.

"El vampiro neófito y el rebelde" continuó Lady Kruszewski "y al parecer un bello muchacho, se alegraran mucho de verlos de regreso en casa muchachos" sonrió ella comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Su mano derecha revolvió su bolsillo en busca de un objeto.

"Mi hermano no ira contigo bruja" Espetó Rolo. La mujer sonrió aun mas sin hacer caso al comentario del chico.

"Ya veremos" Kruszewski extrajo de su bolsillo un rosario de cuencas claras, Suzaku percibió el aroma claramente, un hedor que taladró su sentidos sin piedad. ¿De que estaba hecha esa cosa?

"Hermano" Rolo se tapó la nariz y la boca con ambas manos claramente asqueado con el aroma que podía percibir.

"Lelouch" Susurró Suzaku preocupado.

"Tranquilos y todo estará bien" La voz sonó tranquila y controlada, aunque había algo en ella que desconoció completamente Suzaku, Rolo asintió.

"Me alegra que alguien tenga sentido" Se alegró la mujer rubia, "así nadie saldrá lastimado" De otro bolsillo extrajo otros rosarios, Suzaku sintió la peste aumentar, Rolo pareció mas perturbado con el aroma pero Lelouch, él seguía impasible. "Las manos al frente" Ordenó, el mesero las alzó al frente primero, esperando que el detective y Rolo le imitaran. Rolo vaciló un momento pero cedió y Suzaku les imitó, turnó su vista para ver a Lelouch y a la rubia.

Lady Kruszewski se acercó y ato los rosarios a las manos de Rolo con cierto temor, el detective noto que ella vaciaba al poner el rosario sobre la piel. "Todo saldrá bien" Le susurró el mesero. Suzaku guardo silencio, Lelouch al momento de recibir el rosario hizo una mueca extraña, como si fuera de dolor y asco.

"Britannia se alegrara mucho con su regreso muchachos" dijo alegremente Lady Kruszewski

Al menos no nos ponen esposas, pensó el detective de manera positiva, sin embargo la pregunta ahora, ¿Britannia?. Lelouch pareció molestarse con la mención del nombre pero se mantuvo relajado y frió, en sus ojos se veía determinación.

Al llegar su turno y sentir las perlas del rosario sobre su piel, solo sintió un poco de frió, las miro cuidadosamente, eran de alguna clase de madera clara pulidas a conciencia. Alzó la mirada, la mujer le miró curiosamente como si esperase alguna clase de reacción, miró de reojo a Lelouch y Rolo y fingió dolor inexistente provocado por las perlas del rosario, solo así la mujer rubia sonrió en satisfacción y se alejo, susurró algo a Kannon y entre los dos los caminaron junto con los tres nuevos prisioneros fuera de la comisaria.

Lelouch le llamó la atención del detective con un movimiento simple, y le mostró el rosario colgado de sus manos, no como una atadura sino como un adorno poco común, una sonrisa disimulada, después le indico que mirara a Rolo, el chico se veía todo lo contrario a Lelouch, él si sufría con el rosario de manera inimaginable, Kannon le empujaba a ratos para que no se quedara atrás.

El mesero tenia algo en mente, asintió. Fuese lo que fuese apoyaría a Lelouch. Un ultimo movimiento le indico a Suzaku que debía esperar.

"Kannon, estoy segura que el Imperio recompensará a Little Durham por los sacrificios que hizo durante la captura de estos dos" Comentó la mujer adelantándose y abrir las puertas del recinto.

"No lo dudo" Respondió secamente el alguacil siguiendo al grupo desde atrás.

Suzaku al estar en la calle, percibió el clamor de las aves cantando alegres con la nueva mañana, no había personas aun, sintió el frescor del aire y con ello renovadas fuerzas, las ronchas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, visiblemente hasta desaparecer por completo de su piel. Una patrulla aparcada esperaba la calle.

"Con ustedes, me volveré muy famosa y me darán un puesto mejor" Clamó con felicidad acercando al grupo al patrulla. "El neófito y el rebelde"

"No lograras nada con nuestra captura" Retó Lelouch con tono sereno. "Nosotros dos somo nada en el imperio, a lo mucho podrás conseguir un 'Bien hecho' o 'gracias por la ayuda', pero dudo que te promuevan de rango" Continuó Lelouch, la mujer enfada con tales palabras se giró y golpeó en el rostro al mesero.

"Tu no sabes nada" Gritó enfada, su rostro se teñía de rojo.

"Tu misma lo has dicho, un neófito y un rebelde, que valor tiene capturar jóvenes como nosotros" Continuo Lelouch, Kannon sujeto a Rolo con más fuerza intentando llevarlo al interior de la patrulla.

"El merito reside en que ustedes han esquivado a simples soldados" Añadió ella agachándose para sujetar del cuello a Lelouch, Suzaku se molestó y se alisto para defender al mesero, pero él hizo una mueca con su mano que le indico que esperara un poco mas.

"Soldados que no saben hacer su trabajo" Sonrió Lelouch, Lady Kruszewski alzó al mesero con una sola mano, haciendo que ambos entablaran contacto visual, ella era de la misma altura que Lelouch.

"Pero aun así ayudaron a que salieran de su escondrijo y fueran atrapados" Ella sonrió creyendo tener a última carta.

"Un mal plan con muchas incoherencias" Sonrió Lelouch.

"Es perfecto no hay modo de que escapen hora"

Lelouch sonrió e indico a Suzaku que mirara al suelo, el detective no lo comprendió al momento, instante después el viento soplo terriblemente sobre ellos, acarreó escombros y diversos objetos, Lady Kruszewski tuvo que soltar a Lelouch y camiar hacia atrás tratando de proteger su ojos y su rostro. Suzaku vio que el viento parecía solo rodear a la mujer mientras ellos estaban inmunes. ¿que estaba pasando?

Lelouch corrió hacia la patrulla seguido de Suzaku, el detective apartó fácilmente al alguacil, se metieron a la patrulla, Lelouch arrancó el automóvil y se pusieron en movimiento. La mujer rubia se liberó del viento y gritaba enfurecida, Kannon apuntó con su arma pero le mujer le detuvo, algo se dijeron y corrieron juntos en dirección contraria.

"¿Que rayos paso Lelouch?" Preguntó el detective mirando al mesero.

"Ayuda a Rolo quieres" Pidió Lelouch conduciendo con dificultad.

"¿Tienes problemas con el volante?" Preguntó Suzaku

"Puedo con esto, ayuda a Rolo" Gritó molesto Lelouch.

Suzaku suspiró, no tenia mucha fe en la forma en que el mesero conducía la patrulla, pero no tenia mucha opción, se volvió hacia el asiento trasero, Rolo estaba recostado aun con las manos atadas con el rosario, Suzaku le pareció tonto que un simple rosario pudiera causar tanto daño, quito el rosario tan rápido como pudo, Rolo despertó y acarició la piel herida por las perlas.

"Gracias" Musito con cansancio, momentos después se dejo llevar por un sueño profundo.

"Por nada" Suzaku dijo al muchacho y regresó a su poción inicial como copiloto de la patrulla. "Listo, Rolo duerme tranquilamente"

"¿El rosario?" Preguntó Lelouch apartando la vista del camino.

"El camino" Se asustó un poco Suzaku, Lelouch reanudo devolvió la vista al camino moviendo violentamente el volante para esquivar un árbol. Litle Durham quedó atrás un kilómetro.

"¿Estos?" Levanto Suzaku los rosarios.

"Hecha los rosarios fuera" Ordenó Lelouch, Suzaku dudo un momento, pero hizo lo que se le ordeno.

Siguiente momento, la patrulla fue golpeada violentamente por detrás, Lelouch trató de controlar la patrulla con mucho trabajo, Suzaku miró atrás, otra patrullas les habían alcanzado rápidamente. En una de ellas estaba Kannon y Lady Kruszewski.

"Detengan la patrulla en este momento" La voz de un policía resonó.

"diablos" Maldijo Lelouch tratando de controlar la patrulla, Suzaku tomó el volante asustando a Lelouch. Por un instante hubo tensión entre los dos, Lelouch cedió su lugar del asiento del piloto a Suzaku maldiciendo entre dientes.

Suzaku sonrió a Lelouch. "Ponle el cinturón de seguridad a Rolo a y a ti mismo" Pidió colocando el cinturón de seguridad en su cuerpo. Lelouch afirmó y actuó rápidamente. Otro golpe mas sacudió la patrulla.

"Detengan la patrulla o estarán en mas problemas" Sonó la voz del policía en el altavoz.

Suzaku cambio de velocidad en un instante y la patrulla aumento de velocidad, los reflejos afilados del detective asombraron al mesero.

"Eres bueno en esto" admitió Lelouch. "Metete al bosque para perder los" Pidió.

"Bien" Obedeció Suzaku al instante, giró la patrulla con habilidad en noventa grados arrancando gritos profusos a las llantas, apagados al instante que tocaron la suave alfombra de hojas del bosque, Lelouch sonrió ampliamente.

"Eres muy hábil" Añadió. "Ahora gira a tu derecha aquí" Comenzó a guiar un camino invisible, que Suzaku siguió sin problemas y al pie de la palabra, libró cada árbol que se atravesaba. Las patrullas perseguidoras poco a poco se fueron quedando en el camino, diezmadas por las curvas y las trampas naturales de la naturaleza.

En la ultima curva la patrulla de Suzaku salio del bosque, la guía de Lelouch le marcó un sendero hacia arriba, cruzando el vado, aunque la velocidad disminuyó notablemente, la distancia entre sus perseguidores aumentó notablemente.

"Suzaku no te vayas a detener por nada" Pidió Lelouch, el detective miró un segundo al mesero, afirmó y continuo hacia adelante. El sendero termino unos metros mas adelantes, el monte esta desgarrado casi por la mitad, como si fuese una falla alegre, Suzaku dudó un momento pero una mano pálida de Lelouch se posó gentilmente sobre la suya, miró a Lelouch.

No se detuvo.

Kannon y Lady Kruszewski se detuvieron ferozmente levantando polvo a su alrededor, el detective alcanzó a ver las caras de asombro y terror, pro también la hermosa sonrisa de Lelouch, eso era todo lo que necesitaba mientras la patrulla caía en el vacío.


End file.
